My Angel
by Itachi is KICKASS
Summary: Sasuke has always loved his sensei. But does he return the same feelings and can the relationship actually work out? Rated: Yaoi, mpreg
1. Begining

This is a KakaSasu (Yaoi) fanfiction. You hear that? **YAOI** not** FATHER/SON** or anything like that. This in other words contains **SMUT, LEMON, BOYXBOY, HOMOSEXUAL**...get the picture now? I hope so.

Rated M

**Story will contain the following:** Yaoi, steamy smex, rape, anal, blow jobs, violence, rough smex (sometimes), bondage, technically statutory rape (Due to ages), dirty talk, swearing, graphic disturbing images, hormones, horniness, mood swings, very ooc characters, teenage drama...oh and mpreg.

Yes you heard me damn well. I did say **MPREG!** If you do not like Mpreg then you should stop reading right now and give up. Flaming and bashing will be unexceptionable on my part, why? **BECAUSE I GAVE YOU THIS WARNING!**

* * *

Sasuke was sitting at home, he had called in sick today alerting his sensei that he didn't feel good enough to go on the mission they had today.

However the boy knew, that was far from the truth as to why he now sat in his childhood home instead of his appartment, crying while sitting his bed in his old room with a vase in his hand and a red and black katana resting beside him on the light blue sheets.

Though he hated to miss out on training he just couldn't bring himself to go on the mission, especially on this day.

He hated lying to his sensei, he absolutely hated it.

If Sasuke had to be throughly honest he didn't just respect the man, to be blunt he thought he used to have a crush on his blond idiot of a team mate.

But then he got to know Kakashi Hatake their sensei a bit more and he immediately fell in love with him, plus Kakashi actually seemed to care about him.

The young Uchiha had always known he was gay but his pride of the Uchiha name would not let him reveal that secret to anyone, not even Kakash.

Sasuke had stopped by his sensei's house early in the morning around six and told him he wasn't going and that he had thrown up, after getting an okay from Kakashi that they'd be fine without him he left and just got something to eat and came here to the old Uchiha estate tearing off the caution tape and everything to get into his boarded up house.

Dust had collected over the last six years and he scared out at least seven rodents before getting them all out and cleaning the house which took hours.

He cleaned every room.

Even his brother's.

Now it looked clean and nice but still it hurt, he felt like he could feel his parents due to the chilly air in the house.

God how he wished his parents were here, but that was not possible.

So now, here he sat sobbing like a two year old who lost a balloon.

This was the only spot though he thought he could grieve privately because Naruto would likely look for him after the mission or whatever their sensei had them do today.

Ten o' clock at night and he still sat here crying, eyes burning and red.

The one room he had hated the most was his parents bedroom and the hardest part of cleaning that room was he couldn't stand looking at the chalk that had been the outline of their dead bodies after the massacre. He scrubbed that and cried like he never had before as he remembered back to the day he was left an orphan and how his life had been changed forever.

He had to admit, he was a little annoyed at his team even his sensei, though it was partially his fault for not telling them so it gave them a reason not to understand why this day was so horrible for him.

The anniversary of his clan's massacre.

He was mad at Naruto and Sakura because they wouldn't even understand even if he told them, either that or they'd pity him which he hated and would probably have punched in the face, even if it was Sakura.

He was mad at his sensei because he knew as a fact that the man was around thirteen years ago when his clan was killed and he didn't even know what today was, didn't even ask questions or show any concern for him today.

All he said was 'I hope you get well soon'.

He had wanted to bawl and tell him why he was upset and wanted to be alone, to just break down in the man's arms and cry and feel loved, but he knew Kakashi didn't think of him like that, he wouldn't return the same type of feelings.

As Sasuke stared at the antique vase that used to belong to his mother he inspected the designs, he wanted to take a few things home with him a long time ago he had inherited money and the opportunity to take some of the possessions since they belonged to his family.

The katana beside him had been a sword his father had hung up in their bedroom because it had belonged to his father and was passed down through generations of the Uchiha family.

His body was shaking from his the loud sobs that escaped his lips and from the cold, here he was crying because he had nothing left, everything had been stripped from him, he had no one who he could share that special bond of love with anymore.

No one wanted him, no one would want him because Itachi disgraced the Uchiha name and put a brand on it like hot iron, the lable that he too might become a cold-heartless killer like his older sibling.

He to be honest did not want revenge, he just wanted someone to love him again, be he was too afraid to ask or to try and let people in and that made his heart ache.

His loud sobs suddenly turned into a cry of fright as he felt someone drap something warm over his shoulders, not knowing who it was he picked up the katana and whirled around striking blindly but the blade was clashed against by a kunai.

The boy opened his eyes and saw Kakashi standing there.

"It's alright Sasuke it's just me."

Sasuke pulled the katana away feeling embarressed that he had gotten scared and attacked his sensei.

"I thought I'd find you here." Kakashi commented making Sasuke look up with eyes that started to water again.

"Then you knew...?" Sasuke asked trailing off.

"Of course I did. How could I not?" Kakashi said sympathetically as placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Can I sit? Or do you want me to go?" the older shinobi asked.

"No sensei, you can stay if you want." Sasuke replied with a nod as he drew his knees up to his chest and rested his head on them as some more tears streamed from his eyes.

Kakashi sat down next to the boy making the bed shift slightly from his weight.

"You know, I've told you how I lost my family a long time ago when you were thinking on going to Orochimaru...do you remember?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke nodded again and started to blush when he felt Kakashi wrap his arm around his shoulder.

Just his touch...it was what he longed for from the man.

"I was your age when my father killed himself. I thought it was the hardest thing anyone could go through. But when I was in the Anbu...I was shocked when Itachi killed the clan, he was my partner in the Anbu and I thought I knew what ran through his head."

"You were my brother's partner?" Sasuke asked with wide puffy eyes.

"Yes. Yes I was, and I was stunned when I heard of you being left alone because of your brother. All Itachi ever talked about was you and how much he loved you."

Sasuke looked down and more tears dripped from his eyes onto the vase he held in his lap.

"Do you want to know the real reason that I was picked to be your sensei?" Kakashi suddenly asked the boy.

"Why?" Sasuke whispered softly.

"I told you that my best friend died in combat remember? The one on the K.I.A. stone the first day."

Sasuke just nodded in reply.

"He was an Uchiha, a cousin of yours no doubt. His name was Obito Uchiha." Kakashi explained.

Sasuke's head raised to glance at his sensei.

"Obito...I've heard my father mention him, he said he was a disgrace to the clan for some reason."

"Yes, Fugaku hated Obito because he didn't go with the clan, he didn't agree with the clan's decisions."

"Then why...?"

"Your father also hated me when I was partners with Itachi, I'll be honest with you Sasuke, I met you once when you were a baby. Itachi had insisted that your father and mother let me see you because he was so proud to have a little brother. But your father hated me because I got my Sharingan from your cousin. I would have died from infection in my eye that I lost from the third ninja war...but Obito gave his eye to me willingly. To save my life." the jonin explained softly.

"Why are you my sensei then? If our clan hated you."

"Because I was the only one who volunteered to take you. I was supposed to have Kiba instead of you and Kurenai would have had you, along with Hinata and Shino. However I convinced the Third that since I knew where you came from with the revenge and I learned your life story from the massacre, and your Uchiha heritage. I told him that I would take you instead. It's true Sasuke, everyone is skeptical of you being a ninja, everyone is afraid that you will turn into another Itachi and go on a killing spree...but I believe you're a good person, that is why I like you as my student."

Sasuke appeared to be thinking so Kakashi decided to ask for the restroom's location he had to go take a piss really bad. "Sasuke, where's the bathroom?"

"Down the hall to the left." the boy muttered.

"Thanks." Kakashi said leaving the room.

Kakashi made his way to the bathroom and unzipped then unbuttoned his pants which were tight.

God he loved that boy, he was so hott...so beautiful.

However he knew it was wrong and that he could not have a relation ship with his own student.

It was looked down upon as disgracful.

However while he was taking a piss he noticed something on the floor by the base of the toilet that caught his eye.

A magazine.

Not just any magazine, a porn magazine, but what shocked him was what was on the magazine.

Two men.

Kakashi's curiousity got the better of him and he decided to leave his pants down in case he got a hard on from reading, and sat down on the toilet seat.

Looking at the magazine cover he was stunned at the title.

'Extreme Sexual Bondage'

Kakashi looked through the magazine and was interested in what he saw, Sasuke had circled some of the men in the magazine or more the leather, chain, rope, or tape restraints that were being used. The gags and blindfolds too.

"Oh my god, Sasuke's gay? And he like bondage?" Kakashi whispered looking through the magazine some more.

One pictue had two men, one of them naked and tied to a bed with his legs spread wide apart almost to the point it looked painful, his asshole which was perfectly revealed was filled with a large vibrator and his dick had a cock ring holding back his release, he had long black leather restraints that went from his wrists to his shoulders on both arms with 'D rings' tied to the head board on all rings so he couldn't even move his arms at all, only his hands, the man had a blind fold covering his eyes, and in his mouth was a large ball gag that looked almost like it could break a jaw.

The onther man in the picture was bent over teasing his lover's painful looking erection which was all red and swollen with a feather and a smirk was spread on his face.

What surprised the hell out of Kakashi though was that the man tied to the bed was circled in black marker and above it were the words, 'I want this...'

Kakashi started to think hard, maybe the reason Sasuke was falling apart was because he was alone and had no body to love who loved him back.

A small smile spread across his face, he knew if Tsunade found out about this he'd get in a butt load of trouble but he didn't care, he knew he still had some restraints or items that could be used for bondage from when he had been dating Iruka before they broke up.

Deciding to go comfort Sasuke some more he put the magazine back and pulled up his pants, flushing before walking out he made his way down the hall again where he found Sasuke still crying on the bed.

As soon as Kakashi sat back down on the bed, Sasuke yelled out something that shocked him to no end.

"Kakashi sensei! I love you!" Sasuke suddenly blurted out then slapped a hand over his mouth and stared at him with terrified eyes.

Kakashi froze he knew what Sasuke meant by 'love', well now he did anyway from the magazines.

Then he realized Sasuke didn't know he was gay yet so he decided to play it cool though he knew he was about to break the kid's heart and he hated to do it.

"Well I love you too Sasuke, you're my student of course I love y-" Kakashi started but was cut off.

"N-No...not like that sensei..." Sasuke stuttered looking down with a blush.

Kakashi froze and pretended to still be stunned and thinking but finely he gathered up the courage to say no.

"Sasuke...I'm sorry, I love you too, just...not in that way. I'm sorry."

Sasuke's eyes over flowed with tears as he looked down feeling rejected and hurt once more.

"I'm sorry Sasuke..." Kakashi said standing up.

"I-It's okay..." the teen whispered softly.

"Do you want me to walk you home?"

"No...I'll be okay." Sasuke whispered averting his eyes.

"You sure?" the jonin asked feeling horrible.

Sasuke nodded and once Kakashi had left he broke down into tears, rolling over he buried his face into the pillow laying on his stomach, the feeling of being rejected weighing heavily down upon him, he felt so unwanted.

"I-I don't know what to do...why did he have to take everything, why did he do it! I hate him, I hate him so much for killing our family..." Sasuke said to himself between loud sobs.

He cried and he cried for several minutes, not caring about listening around him, it wasn't until he felt a hard grasp on his hair and something round being shoved into his open mouth and buckled behind his head to gag him that he started to panic.

Starting to buck his hips and squirm frantically it wasn't until he felt hot breath on his neck then heard words being whispered into his ear.

"Shh...it's just me. I'll tell you a secret Sasuke. You can't tell anyone else...it'll be just ours to keep." a voice said nipping at his ear lobe.

He knew it was Kakashi, he'd recognize the voice anywhere.

"Mmhmmph..." Sasuke protested at first thinking Kakashi was angry.

"Hush...just listen to me. I do love you Sasuke, ever since I've laid my eyes on you..."

He felt Kakashi lick his neck all the way up to the corner of his mouth which was stuffed full with the large ball gag that his lips were wrapped around.

...your anazing pale skin..."

Normally he'd love this kind of attention from a man, he loved bondage...but considering the conversation he and Kakashi just had and not ever seeing Kakashi in such a dark personality...it was just scaring him, he didn't know if he was going to be hurtful or be more gentle.

He was a virgin so he hoped if they were going to have sex it'd be gentle the first time.

"...your innocent little eyes."

Sasuke blinked at him as he pulled his head back by yanking on black locks of hair and pulling backwards.

"...your pretty black hair."

A hand snaked its way underneath his shirt and his eyes widened as two fingers started to tease his nipples, the other hand snaked down to his white shorts, unbuttoning them and pulling them and his boxers down a little.

Then the hand returned to stroke at the smooth flesh on his slightly curved hips.

"...your gorgeous body."

Sasuke started to blush as Kakashi pulled his shorts down and all the way, and soon off his legs tossing them to the side on the floor carelessly.

"...you're like a fallen little angel. My angel." Kakashi whispered.

Sasuke glanced at him with sparkling eyes and Kakashi nuzzled his hair.

"I read your magazines in the bathroom..." he smirked at the boy making him blush ten times more in embarressment.

"Don't worry...your secret is safe with me, as long as you promise me something in our relationship..." Kakashi whispered kissing neck.

He chuckled when he saw Sasuke's eyes light up with happiness.

"I'm on top...this time." he whispered chuckling as the boy said yes with a nod of his head.

Kakashi reached into the backpack he had brough with him and pulled out some black leather hand cuffs with black feathers lining the edges.

Flipping his student over on his back but keeping him pinned to the bed, he grabbed a wrist and fastened a cuff on his wrist by looping rope a thin rope in a tripple knot through the D ring on the black material and tying it to the bed post.

Soon both Sasuke's hands were rendered useless to the man as he weaved cloth between his fingers to separate them so he could not make hand signs for the escape jutsu.

He also placed a slave collar around his neck and attached a leash to it.

Kakashi soon ridded Sasuke of his shirt revealing his pale tummy and muscular chest and biceps.

"Do you want me Sasuke?" Kakashi asked freeing his hard erection from his pants before taking them off and stripping the rest of his clothes off revealing his toned body to the boy.

If Sasuke could he would have started drooling, he glanced down at Kakashi's cock eagerly and nodded, spreading his legs as wide as he could.

"Hold on let me prepare you first..." Kakashi said lifting his waist and sitting on the bed, leaning down to Sasuke's spread legs, he licked his quivering hole pushing his tongue inside and wiggling it around making the boy gasp in surprise and squirm with pleasure.

"Mmhnnn!" Sasuke cried as Kakashi continued to stretch him with his tongue while lubing him up.

When Kakashi became a little bored he grabbed the leash on the collar forcing Sasuke up gently before positioning himself, and slowly pushing in making Sasuke let out a muffled yelp of pain.

Kakashi let go of the leash making Sasuke fall back on the bed with small tears in his eyes, "Shh...I know, it hurts the first time." he comforted and kissed Sasuke's top lip softly.

After a few deep breath through his nose, Sasuke was ready to continue.

Everything afterward though that was a blur to him before everything faded to black.

When he woke up next morning he was awoken to a hand tickling the back of his head.

Opening his eyes he saw someone in front of him, he felt fingers by his mouth then he felt the tightness around his head release as this person unstrapped the ball gag that was still in his mouth.

The person grabbed the ball and plucked it from his mouth and whipped his saliva off with the sheets.

"You awake?" he heard the voice of his sensei.

A smile played itself onto his face. It wasn't a dream then.

"How'd I do?" Sasuke asked before he could stop himself.

"Pardon?" Kakashi asked him confused.

"Last night. How'd I do?"

"Well you fell asleep. I think it was just a hard night for you Sasuke. I'm glad I could make it a little better. At least I think I did." Kakashi stated.

Sasuke inched closer and wrapped his arms around Kakashi's chest and kissed him for a moment before pulling away.

"You made me feel better than I have, in a long time. Since..."

"They died?" Kakashi asked after Sasuke trailed off.

Sasuke nodded with a weak smile on his face.

"I really meant what I said sensei."

"What was that Sasuke?"

"That I love you...I want to be with you, I was wondering...if you would actually consider...um..." Sasuke started to get nervous so he didn't finish his sentence but Kakashi's answer still surprised him.

"Sure. I'd love to be yours Sasuke...but I don't know if the village will approve."

"Screw the village then, who cares what they think." Sasuke started but Kakashi rose his hand for silence.

"Tsunade would care Sasuke. Plus people wouldn't agree with the age difference...and the fact that I'm your sensei."

Sasuke looked down feeling sad but then he felt two fingers raise his chin to look at the older male.

"But I don't give a damn...I love you." he spoke and captured Sasuke's lips with a kiss.

Sasuke's smile returned once more and he scooted closer to cuddle with the ex-Anbu ninja.

"I love you too Kakashi." he whispered back.

Sasuke was sure of one thing.

This was the start of something beautiful.


	2. Team Switching

"What do you mean I can't be with him?!" Sasuke suddenly cried out as he slammed his fists on the Hokage's desk, glaring at Tsunade.

"I mean exactly what I said Sasuke Uchiha. I will not allow a thirty-two year old to date and have a sexual relationship with a teenage boy. It is against the law, as much as I like you, I will not bend the rules." The woman said roughly.

"But...!" Sasuke started until he was cut off when Tsunade raised her hand.

"Enough! I said no! I will be switching your team as well, to ensure you stay a good distance away so you will not defy my orders. Even if you do I will not hesitate for Kakashi to be arrested and charged for underage sex with a minor."

"What?! You can't do that! That's not fair!" Sasuke cried gritting his teeth, trying to resist ripping the woman's head off or attacking her.

There would be dire consequences if he did that, he wasn't stupid.

"I am the Hokage I can do what I wish, and I am looking out for your safety you should be thankful brat!" Tsunade snarled starting to get irritated.

"How dare you!" Sasuke yelled clenching his fists as his arms rested by his sides.

"No, you are acting like a stupid child. Oh wait I forgot, that's why I'm sitting here arguing with you. Not to mention you are an Uchiha, it makes sense. They were all stubborn." she snapped finely losing it.

Sasuke's eyes widened at that statement, then narrowed in fury as he lunged at Tsunade.

"How dare you mention them!" he yelled losing his cool and getting ready to throw a fist at her, but she caught it.

There was a poof of smoke in the room as two Anbu appeared, and grabbed Sasuke pulling him off of the woman.

"You really should not have done that, Sasuke. I have no choice but to have them arrest you for assaulting me."

"I lost everything anyways! Why won't anyone just let me be happy! Answer me that!" Sasuke yelled at her.

Tsunade opened her mouth to speak but she was at a loss for words so she didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry. I don't want to do this." she whispered before knocking the boy out with a hit to the head.

"What are you doing!" a voice yelled at her, as the two Anbu were sent flying off of Sasuke.

Tsunade looked to her left and saw Kakashi in the room looking furious, his eyes narrowed.

"Kakashi! What are you doing!?" She yelled angrily.

"I am asking you the same thing! Now answer me!" he yelled approaching slowly.

"He's under arrest for attacking the Hokage."

"Because you insulted his family! His dead family!" Kakashi defended as he picked up Sasuke and held him protectively.

"Kakashi, I will not allow a relationship between you and Sasuke."

Kakashi went quiet and paled, "How do you know about that?"

"I am not obligated to tell you that."

"Tell me now!"

"It doesn't matter Kakashi, put him down, I am taking him off your team and putting him with Gai, you are receiving Neji Hyuuga and you will swap students. Gai will be picking him up from here later." she explained.

"What?! No! I picked him as my student for a reason! Because I understand him more than anyone ever could!" Kakashi argued until Tsunade raised her hand for silence.

"I've made up my mind, and if I ever hear of this sort of activity between you two again. I will have you arrested. Have I made myself clear?" she asked with a stern look.

"Yes Hokage Sama..." Kakashi mumbled.

"Good, you are dismissed." She spoke with a wave of her hand.

Kakashi gently set Sasuke back down in a chair in the room before leaving Tsunade and the Anbu alone with Sasuke.

She knew she had hurt both of their feelings badly, but it just wasn't acceptable for the two to be in a relationship, not to mention Sasuke was, is underage.

* * *

**I know it was short but bear with me!**

_Emily_


	3. Itachi's Move, Interrogation

Sasuke sat in his old house again, he was trying to hide from Lee and Gai, they wanted him to train with them today but he never showed.

He really didn't feel like doing two thousand laps around Konoha either as consequence.

The raven was absolutely miserable, he hadn't seen Kakashi for many weeks because the new 'Team 7' was on a mission.

God how he hated Neji.

Not that it was his fault, it was Hokage's orders but still he hated him for taking his place.

"It's not fair." he whimpered softly as he walked into the living room.

"No, I imagine its not." a voice spoke from in front of him.

Lifting his gaze from the floorboards he froze when he saw the one person he hated and feared the most.

There sat his brother, wearing a black cloak with red clouds and his legs crossed in a 'gentlemen' like gesture, the one that their parents had raised them with to do with manners.

Itachi had gotten taller, he could tell that much, and older since it had been five years. So hew as eighteen now.

His hair long hair had gotten even longer to reach the center of his back.

"I-Itachi..." he stuttered in a weak voice.

"Hello, foolish little brother." Itachi said standing up.

Sasuke's look went from startled to angered. "How dare you come here! Where you slaughtered them! Get out Itachi! Get the fuck out!" he spat.

"I can't do that. Not yet." he said taking a step forward and pulling out his katana.

Sasuke whipped out a kunai to try and defend himself but it was quickly discarded when before he could blink Itachi had thrown a shuriken with such force it collided with the kunai and it went flying out of his hand.

"What do you want?" Sasuke spat.

"I need information on the one who contains the Nine Tailed Fox...and you are going to tell me. Whether it is here or somewhere else."

"Get out, I won't tell you anything. He's my best friend so get out Itachi." Sasuke spat coldly.

"Very well then." Itachi spoke and with that his body turned to a flock of crows that flew at Sasuke making the teen raise his arms, the crows reassembled behind the younger Uchiha and pretty soon he was hit over the back of the head with the handle of the sword stunning him, then a damp cloth was pressed over his mouth and nose.

Trying to hold his breath Sasuke struggled but soon he couldn't hold in his breath, he breathed in and his head started swimming until finely he fell to the ground as everything faded to black.

**~Akatsuki Base~**

Sasuke coughed a few times and opened his eyes, his vision was blurry and disoriented.

Trying to raise his hand to his aching head he heard the rattling of chains causing his head to throb painfully from his headache.

Looking down he found his shirt stripped from his body, and his wrists chained behind him to the back of a metal chair.

The chair was secured to the floor and a metal table was a few feet in front of him.

The room was dark, it was like a cave. "W-What?" he asked weakly to no one in particular.

"So you've woke." came Itachi's voice.

Sasuke looked to the corner of the cave like room and glared the best he could.

"Itachi. What do you want? Let me go." he demanded from his older sibling.

"Unfortunately I cannot. Not until I have the information I need on Naruto Uzumaki."

"Fuck that!" Sasuke growled struggling against his binds as Itachi came closer.

"Well, unfortunately for you. Pein instructed me to torture and interrogate you until I have the information he desires. So your cooperation is best advised little brother." Itachi said placing his hands on the metal table and leaning close.

"Go to hell Itachi! I hate you!" Sasuke cried as tears started to prick at his eyes.

This was going to be hell, but he wouldn't give up Naruto.

"Are you scared little brother?" Itachi asked in a monotone voice.

"Go away. I want you out of my life. I hate you so much." Sasuke sobbed letting some tears fall.

"I see..." Itachi said walking over to a shelf by the wall and picking up a kunai, then walking back to Sasuke and lifted his chin with his hand.

"I suggest your cooperation Sasuke." Itachi stated.

"Fuck you." the teen growled.

"Very well. This was your choice. Lucky for me Pein is letting me do this in a private area so the rest of us will not have to hear."

With that Itachi stabbed the kunai into Sasuke's shoulder making the boy grit his teeth and whimper as he dug the blade deeper and deeper.

"I hate you." he said activating his Sharingan and looking into monstrous eyes.

**~Konoha (Training Field) *Next Day*~**

Gai was coming up to Kakashi who was training with Neji, while Sakura and Naruto trained with each other.

Kakashi was busy so Gai cleared his throat getting Kakashi's attention.

The Jonin turned around and smiled but then his face dropped when he noticed the serious look upon Gai's face.

"What's up?" he asked confused.

"Kakashi. Have you seen Sasuke? I have seen him for two days. He didn't come to practice yesterday and I cannot find him anywhere today."

Kakashi paused and looked at Gai strangely.

"That's not like Sasuke to skip training...I'll see if I can find him. Can you take over for me?" Kakashi asked.

"Sure."

"Okay see ya." Kakashi said and disappeared with a poof.

**~Konoha (Uchiha Compound)~**

Kakashi had an idea where Sasuke was at, so once he walked into the door of the mansion Sasuke used to live in he paused when he saw the door had been left open slightly.

"Sasuke?" Kakashi called through the dark house.

No answer.

Kakashi frowned as he started to look around, in the living room by the wall he saw a black piece of material discarded on the floor along with a kunai.

His frown increased as he walked over to the items and kneeled.

He picked up the cloth and brought it to his face being careful not to inhale too much.

It smelled sweet and very strong, he immediately knew something was wrong by the scent of Chloroform on the cloth.

"Shit..." Kakashi whispered and performed some signs.

In a poof Pakkun was beside him.

"Kakashi, how you doing boss?"

"I'm fine. Pakkun do you smell any scent of anyone in Sasuke's house? Besides him and myself." he asked the small brown dog.

Pakkun instantly started sniffing around and then froze and he hesitated before replying.

"Itachi Uchiha?" he stated.

"Itachi?" Kakashi questioned.

"Yes. Itachi Uchiha, it's fresh too." Pakkun said.

"Oh god, Pakkun call all the dogs I want you guys to try and track Itachi if you can still manage, then come back and tell me where he is, I think he may have taken Sasuke." Kakashi said running out the door.

"You got it boss." the little dog said.

**~Akatsuki Base~**

"S-Stop it!" Sasuke screamed as Itachi stabbed him in the gut once more.

"It looks like this tactic is not working."

Itachi turned to a pile of logs that had been in the room by the wall and formed some hand seals.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu."

Sasuke watched as his brother turned to the counter and grabbed some irons and carried them to the fire tossing the ends in to warm up.

"N-No! Itachi don't do this!" Sasuke pleaded.

"Tell me where the Nine Tails is, and maybe I'll think twice."

"I-I..." Sasuke stuttered.

"Very well." Itachi said looking at the irons which were now glowing and angry red, he walked over and picked one up

He carried it over to Sasuke and pressed the branding iron into the lower part of Sasuke's neck making the boy scream and writhe in pain.

"Araghh! No! Stop! I-I...ahhh! Itachi stop!" Sasuke cried squirming about in the chair.

Itachi raised the iron away from Sasuke's neck and then pressed it into the sensitive flesh of his belly, receiving another cry from the teen.

The torture continued for several minutes before Itachi paused when his brother kicked him in the shin when he got too close.

"Is that the best you can do little brother?" he asked in a bored tone.

"Please stop Itachi...*sob* please." Sasuke cried, his body littered with painful burns.

Itachi once more lowered the iron and pressed it into the bottom of Sasuke's bare foot this time and Sasuke squealed in agony.

"Ahhhh! O-Okay! *sob* I'll tell you! *hiccup* Ita...chi...please..." Sasuke wailed desperately.

Itachi eyed his brother for a moment before lifting the iron again, he put it back in the fire and then came back to his agonized brother.

"Where is the Nine Tails." he asked firmly as he wiped some drool from his brother's bottom lip.

Sasuke swallowed nervously feeling helpless and emotionally distraught.

"I-I...he's...he's with the sanin...Jiraiya...t-they're training together...they left today..." Sasuke whispered the lie.

"I see." Itachi muttered and turned around starting to back to the fire where the iron was.

"W-Wait! I-I told you the truth!" he cried watching his older sibling take out the iron again.

"No! Itachi stop!"

Itachi came forward and pressed the iron into Sasuke's other foot making Sasuke try and kick out with his other leg but he couldn't reach.

"S-Stop!" the teen bawled he was about to lose it.

Suddenly Itachi went flying and the iron bar landed with a loud clatter.

Looking over he saw Kakashi standing there with his summon dogs.

"Itachi Uchiha..." Kakashi muttered.

"It's been a long time Kakashi...you're no longer in the Anbu, you're a Jonin. And my brother's sensei." Itachi commented.

"You're going to pay for this." Kakashi yelled charging up his Lightning Blade.

"I don't have time to play games." Itachi said in a bored tone before his body turned into a flock of crows that disappeared out of the cave.

Kakashi let his lightning chakra quiet down before hurrying over to the worn out boy.

"Sasuke." Kakashi spoke quietly.

"Kakashi I...I hurt all over..." he sobbed.

"Shh. I know. Here hold still." said gently kissing the boy's lips in attempt to calm him down.

Kakashi used his lightning blade to break the locks on the shackles binding Sasuke's wrists to the chair and then carefully picked him up earning a small gasp of pain from the teen.

He was covered in burns, on his torso, on his legs, on his neck and feet. On the palms of his hands.

There was deep gashes in many parts of his body too, the black shorts he had been wearing were stained red from the blood dripping down his body onto his pants.

"Kakashi..." Sasuke whispered as the man picked him up out of the metal chair and summoned his dogs away.

"Yes?" Kakashi asked softly.

"I love you..." he whispered wrapping his arms around Kakashi's neck and burying his face into his sensei's shoulder.

Kakashi smiled weakly at the comment before kissing the boy on top of his head.

"Love you too." the Jonin responded as he walked out of the cave like room and made his way out of the spare Akatsuki base by backtracking his footsteps.

* * *

**Aww, poor Sasuke. Meanie Itachi D:**

_Emily_


	4. The Jutsu

**WARNING! START OF MPREG UP AHEAD! IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT THEN TOUGH!**

* * *

Sasuke lay in bed that three weeks later, Kakashi beside him.

The Hokage had finely and reluctantly agreed that Sasuke needed adult supervision 24/7 now due to the Itachi incident.

She had banned Kakashi of performing any sexual activities with the teen however.

"I love you, my angel." Kakashi whispered into the boy's ear while holding him in his arms carefully, as to not hurt his still healing injuries.

"I love you too." Sasuke replied with a blush upon his face.

Kakashi chuckled as he played with Sasuke's hair.

Sasuke started to fumble with the buttons on Kakashi's shirt when hands stopped him.

"Sasuke..." he whispered.

"Please. Isn't there something you can do so we can't get caught you were in the Anbu after all." he begged.

"Well..." Kakashi said scratching the back of his head.

"Please." Sasuke urged.

"I know one technique. Hold on." Kakashi said forming some feels.

"Light Style: Blackout." he said firmly.

Instantly everything was pitch black startling Sasuke who sat upright in bed not expecting it to be so dark.

Then he felt a hand on his shoulder and Kakashi's voice spoke to him.

"It's okay. I'm right here." he said and started to pull Sasuke's boxer shorts off and took his own clothes off.

"Oooooh...god, Kakashi...finger me." Sasuke moaned when Kakashi started playing with his hole using his thumb teasingly.

"Hmhm...eager are we?" Kakashi chuckled as he inserted his middle finger inside Sasuke's entrance and started to move it in and out in a rhythmic pattern,

"Okay, enough play shall we get started?" Kakashi asked the boy, he himself was eager for this.

"Nnngh...yes. F-Fuck me Kashi..."

"Okay, keep them spread for me now alright?" Kakashi stated as he pulled his student's legs apart.

Nodding Sasuke soon felt a bulging erection at his tight hole and the head pushed in making him wince, he was always tight.

He always had been tight even after first having sex with his sensei.

"You alright?" Kakashi asked pausing.

"Nnn k-keep going..." Sasuke groaned.

Sasuke felt Kakashi push in all the way and pause once again, then he started to move his hips gently at first till he scoffed and told him he was fine and pick up the pace.

"Ha...jeez Sasuke, a little demanding today?"

"Just do it sensei." Sasuke pleaded.

"Alright, alright." Kakashi chuckled and started to move faster until he hit something that made Sasuke's vision spark white.

"Ahhh! Oh god!" Sasuke cried arching his back and curling his toes while he fisted the light blue satin sheets in his hands.

"Found it." Kakashi grinned at Sasuke who was drooling slightly due to how good it felt.

"Ooooh...fuck!" he cried.

"Like that?" Kakashi asked reaching a hand down to play with the boy's pubic hair before going lower and massaging his balls.

"Ahh! Ah! Kakashi!" Sasuke cried arching even more if it was possible.

Kakashi started to use his chakra to speed up his thrusts and that really made Sasuke writhe beneath him as he was filled with bliss.

"Oh god! Ah! I-I love you! God damn! I l-love you!" Sasuke cried.

"Shh! Not so loud..." Kakashi whispered starting to thrust even harder, pounding against the teen's prostate.

"Ahh! I-I can't help it..." Sasuke groaned.

"We're gonna get caught if you don't." Kakashi added, this made Sasuke quiet down for a bit before he started up again.

"Nnngh! K-Kakashi!" Sasuke cried his by now hard and red erection suddenly released the build up cum, like a projectile that hit Kakashi's chest and some of it dripped down onto his open thighs.

Kakashi released soon afterward inside Sasuke's tight cavern leaving trace of himself deep inside Sasuke.

The Jonin collapsed on top of Sasuke then rolled over off his student, forming some seals he pulled the covers over them and sighed.

"T-That was amazing." Sasuke panted.

"I agree. I think its time for bed though." he said kissing Sasuke's lips in a passionate kiss.

"Mmhmm." Sasuke agreed kissing back and lying back down.

"Night Sasuke."

"Good night Kakashi. I love you." Sasuke whispered.

"I love you too. Get some sleep." he said.

Kakashi managed to drift off to sleep quickly from being tired out, but Sasuke lay in bed for a long time before deciding to go read a book in the living room.

As he was walking or more stumbling, from his burnt and injured feet, into the living room though he saw the outside door was open, letting cool air into the house.

Looking around he saw no one and frowned before walking to the door and starting to shut it, as he was shutting it he didn't see the person standing behind the door until he was jumped on and a hand covered his mouth.

He struggled but then he felt a sting in his neck as the attacker plunged a syringe into his neck.

Soon Sasuke lost consciousness and drifted off to a peaceful sleep and was slung over the man's shoulder before he walked out not bothering to close the door, it would rain tonight so there would be no way for Konoha nin to track them even with their summons.

**~XXX~**

Sasuke woke up with a groan, his vision was blurry.

Trying to raise his hands to his head he found himself unable to move his arms, looking down at himself he found he was lying down on a metal table in some sort of laboratory.

He was shirtless and his legs and arms were strapped down with leather buckle restraints, his neck had some sort of seal around it to control his chakra levels.

Fear immediately struck him as he saw he was strapped down with leather restraints.

He saw a man standing by a counter in the room and he feeling angered and scared called out to him.

"Let me go! Why am I here? What do you want from me!?" he yelled angrily.

"Hmhm...Kabuto I thought you said he'd be out for a while." the man said turning around to face him as he lay there.

Sasuke's eyes widened to the size or quarters.

"O-Orochimaru..." he whispered frightfully.

"Hello my dear Sasuke." the snake chuckled darkly.

The young raven looked to his left and spotted Kabuto Yakushi standing by a counter fiddling with some stuff.

"Lord Orochimaru, when do you want to begin?" the silver haired nin asked.

"Start what?" Sasuke asked quickly in a semi panicked voice.

"Mhmhm...soon your body will be more than just mine, Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru said, his long tongue sliding out of his mouth to lick his neck making Sasuke squeeze his eyes shut.

"What do you mean? What are you going to do?" the panicking teen cried, struggling against the leather holding him down.

"We'll start now Kabuto." Orochimaru answered his subordinate.

"Start what?! What are you going to do to me!?" Sasuke yelled, his anger and struggles increasing.

Orochimaru walked to the counter and stood next to Kabuto who handed him two vials of different substances.

One was a light blue, and the other was clear.

The snake like man chuckled and walked towards the helpless boy with both bottles in his hands.

"Get away. What is that?" Sasuke growled squirming about on the table.

"Once you bare my child, I will have another body to look forward to, one with the Sharingan." Orochimaru explained.

"In case you haven't noticed dumb fuck! I'm a guy! Not a girl! Now get away from me!" Sasuke snarled the insult which made Orochimaru frown in disapproval.

"Actually my dear Sasuke, I have noticed. This little experiment in my hand combined with a forbidden jutsu can make that possible though. So just hold still." Orochimaru spoke.

Sasuke's eyes widened at the sanin's words, he didn't dare doubt the sick minded man.

Anything was possible with Orochimaru.

Grabbing Sasuke's bottom jaw and squeezing violently the pale man forced the boy's mouth open enough that he could pour the clear liquid down Sasuke's throat.

Spitting and sputtering, Sasuke tried to resist only for him to swallow a good portion of it while a bit of it spilled form the corners of his mouth.

"*cough cough* o-off *cough* s...top *cough cough cough*"

Orochimaru finely poured all the contents down Sasuke's gullet and the boy felt like he was going to puke, his throat hurt so bad now from trying to resist swallowing.

The snake man picked up the bottle of blue liquid and tilted it over Sasuke's stomach before letting the substance pour all over his mid-section, the blue liquid seemed to just vanish as his skin soaked it up.

"*cough* Stop it! *cough* Get away from me *cough cough*" Sasuke cried trying to squirm away, the liquid was freezing cold.

Orochimaru massaged his stomach for a few minutes, making sure all the liquid had been absorbed before looking at Kabuto.

"Kabuto, the jutsu if you would." Orochimaru said as he stood back, he would perform it himself, but thanks to Sarutobi sensei he could not use his arms.

Kabuto nodded and walked over to stand beside the table then formed the hand seals for the jutsu.

"Forbidden Jutsu: Body Manipulation."

Kabuto slammed his palm down on Sasuke's stomach and a bright light flashe.

A small seal burned itself into Sasuke's skin just along his v-line.

Sasuke was screaming in pain, it hurt so damn bad.

Once the light faded Sasuke was tired and panting heavily.

"Alright my dear, now for the fun part." Orochimaru said as Kabuto stepped out.

Orochimaru started to take off Sasuke's pants and the boy immediately knew what he was going to do.

"No! Please no!"

* * *

**Haters gonna hate, deal with it. This is my first mpreg story so don't judge please!**

_Emily_


	5. Impossible

**~Konoha (Tsunade's Office) *Three Months Later*~**

"Kakashi, this has to stop." the woman said firmly.

"No, not until I find him! Not until I find that bastard!"

"Face it Kakashi, no one knows where Orochimaru is. Sasuke could be anywhere."

"One more try, that is all I am asking of you Lady Tsunade. Please." the man desperately begged.

Tsunade let out a sigh before rubbing her forehead, "Fine. But this is the last time."

"Thank you."

"Who are you taking with you this time?" Tsunade asked.

"No one, I'm going alone. I may not be able to take on Orochimaru but I would be able to get him out of there quietly."

"At least take Neji or one of they Hyuuga's." Tsunade said sharply.

"Okay, can you tell him I'll be meeting him at the gates?" Kakashi asked.

"I can do that."

"Thank you Lady Tsunade, thank you so much."

**~Orochimaru's Base (Medical Lab)~**

"Get off me you asshole!" Sasuke yelled as Orochimaru used his snakes to drag him over to the examining table and hold him down while Kabuto restrained him.

"Now, now...I just want to do some DNA tests and see how the little one is doing my dear Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru chuckled as the teen continued to struggle.

"I can't work with him like this, I need to sedate him." Kabuto spoke.

"It won't harm the child?" the sanin asked.

"It shouldn't."

"Okay go ahead." Orochimaru replied.

"No! Let me go!" Sasuke yelled at him once again.

An injection to the neck was all it took to silence Sasuke's protests and numb his body, so all he could do was watch and see what was going on, he couldn't move and he was so sleepy.

After a few minutes of testing Kabuto froze and went stiff as he looked at the reports.

"What is it Kabuto?" Orochimaru asked curiously.

"Y-You're not the father Lord Orochimaru..." Kabuto muttered glancing over at Sasuke who was watching them tiredly.

"What?!" Orochimaru snarled in pure anger.

"It seems...that Sasuke still had some of Kakashi's sperm inside his body other than yours. It seems Hatake is the father of Sasuke's child."

"He's useless to me now." Orochimaru muttered glancing at the boy.

"Want me to finish him off?" Kabuto asked.

"No, take him back to his cell, I want to have a talk with Hatake concerning his little 'family'. In the mean time I'm going to rest." The snake snarled.

Kabuto untied the restrained Uchiha and picked him up, he carried him out of the room and down the hall where the higher check security cells were and roughly threw the sedated teen inside before slamming the door shut.

**~XXX~**

Kakashi and Hinata were running through the forest, Gai's team had been on a mission already so he only had Hinata, when they came to an underground entrance.

"What's this? Hinata do you detect anything?" Kakashi asked putting a hand on the young girl's shoulder.

"I um...hold on. Byakugan." she said tapping into her kekkai genkai.

Kakashi waited patiently for the quiet girl to report to him, he had to be careful she was his responsibility since Kurenai was not here to protect her if need be.

"Yes...its some sort of base, there is chakra everywhere down below."

"Thank you, now I want you to come with me, but be very quiet alright, keep your Byakugan on. Once we get down there I want you to look for Sasuke's chakra." Kakashi explained.

"Understood sensei."

"Alright, here we go." he said and hopped down the hole to the entrance of the lair, Hinata landed soon afterward right behind him.

"You see anything Hinata?" Kakashi asked looking around.

"Y-Yes...Sasuke's chakra to the north of us, about three hallways down, take a turn to the right." she directed.

"Good girl, keep an eye out for traps. Let's get moving."

Kakashi cautiously walked down the halls and ducked behind a corner, grabbing Hinata making her let out an audible gasp, when he saw a guard by a door.

"HInata...what's in that room? Is it Sasuke?"

The jonin saw Hinata frown in confusion, "Y-Yes...but, there's two...two chakras in the room, but I only sense Sasuke's presence."

Kakashi nodded and pulled out a kunai, sneaking behind the guard he slashed open his throat and kicked the lifeless body to the ground, then tried the door.

It was locked, but he didn't have time to fiddle with locks.

The white haired male charged up a lightning blade he broke the lock on the door and threw the cell door open.

Looking about the room he found Sasuke huddled in a corner with blood and bruises covering his body.

"Sasuke..." Kakashi whispered pulling Hinata into the room so she wouldn't be vulnerable without his eye on her.

Sasuke was in a trance like state mumbling something to himself.

His stomach was swollen and bulging out as well.

"Sasuke wake up." Kakashi said shaking Sasuke gently by the shoulders.

Suddenly the door behind them slammed shut and Kakashi heard loud laughter that belonged to Orochimaru.

"Shit!" he yelled running to the door and slamming his shoulder against it but it wouldn't budge.

He saw Orochimaru on the other side of the barred door grinning at him.

"Don't worry, I haven't hurt him too bad Kakashi."

"You! What have you done to him!?" Kakashi yelled at the sanin.

"Me? I did nothing, its more what did you do to him."

Growling in frustration Kakashi grabbed the man through the bars and started to try and choke him when a snake came out of Orochimaru's sleeve and struck him, biting his hand.

"Hmhm...you're no match for me boy. You may have grown Kakashi, but you're still no match for me."

"You bastard." Kakashi growled coldly walking over to Hinata who was sitting by Sasuke trying to get him out of his trance.

"Kakashi sensei..."

"What is it Hinata?" the jonin asked.

"T-There's another chakra emitting from inside Sasuke's body."

Kakashi glared at Orochimaru before turning his back and glancing at his student.

Sensing or more trying to sense what Hinata was talking about, he soon found she was right.

He walked over to Sasuke and again tried to wake him from his trance.

"What did you do Orochimaru?" he hissed.

"I did nothing, my attempt failed its your child not mine." Orochimaru grinned evilly at him.

"You son of a bitch! Don't toy with me!" Kakashi roared after still not quite understanding what Orochimaru had just said.

"Hmhm...don't worry I don't intend to hurt any of you. Itachi can do that. Kabuto." he beckoned his subordinate.

Kabuto formed some seals and a purple mist formed in the air, a few minutes afterward all three of them passed out.

**XXX**

Kakashi woke up in the later to the feeling of rain beating down on him, opening his eyes he found himself looking up at a cloudy sky in a forest.

Instantly remembering Saske and Hinata he heard a small voice next to him.

"Kakashi sensei."

He looked around and spotted Hinata on the ground next to Sasuke, he was shivering and had Hinata's furry jacket on.

"Senei he's cold." the girl whispered.

The white haired jonin quickly jogged over to where the two were and felt for Sasuke's pulse.

He was alive, but how long he had he was not sure.

"Sasuke." Kakashi called to the teen try and wake him.

"Nnngh..." Sasuke moaned in reply turning his head.

Kakashi lifted Sauke into his arms after taking off his jonin vest and giving it to HInata so she could keep warm.

"Let's go back to Konoha, we need to report what Orochimaru did to Sasuke strait away."

"O-Okay." Hinatasaid with a nod.

**~Konoha (Front Gates)~**

The two arrived a couple hours later and Kakashi turned to the young girl.

"Hinata I want you to go strait to the Hokage and tell her to come to the hospital and do not tell anyone about this."

"Yes sensei." she said and hurried off.

Kakashi hurried on his way to the hospital and immediately got Sasuke a private room as to not arise questions.

Sasuke was clinging to him for all he was worth and whimpering softly.

Kakashi was trying to get his love to let go but he wouldn't so he let out a sigh.

"Sasuke stop that, I need to put you down." he whispered softly.

"N-No..o..." the boy sobbed.

"Let go Sasuke." Kakashi pleaded.

"No, I...don't want to loose you again."

Those words nearly broke Kakashi's heart.

"I'm not going anywhere, please let go so I can look at you." he said gently kissing Sasuke's cold lips for reassurance.

Sasuke started to lower his grip and allowed him to set him down on the bed.

Tsunade and Hinata arrived and she told Hinata she could go and thanked her for her assistance.

"I see you found him." Tsunade stated not yet looking at Sasuke's beaten and changed body.

"Tsunade what's wrong with him?" Kakashi asked catching her attention.

Tsunade looked up from what she was reading and her mouth dropped open as she hurried over to the teen laying on the bed, startling both Kakashi and Sasuke by her look of alarm.

"Hokage Sama what is it?" Kakashi asked.

"Sasuke...what did he do to you?" she asked in an almost sympathetic voice.

Sasuke's lip quivered, he knew this couldn't be good.

"I-I don't know, I didn't understand..." he sobbed.

Kakashi sat on edge of the bed and stroked the teen's hair trying to calm him.

"What does this mean Tsunade?" Kakashi asked.

"Well...I don't know how to put it..." she whispered.

Sasuke and Kakashi stared at her curiously finely she sighed.

"Sasuke take off your pants."

"What?" Sasuke questioned in a weak voice.

"I want to look at something, I need to know just in case my suspicions are accurate."

"N-No..." the raven whispered fearfully.

"Hokage Sama...maybe if you let me have a camera you could get your answer. He trusts me. Don't you Sasuke?" he asked the boy placing a hand on his shoulder.

Sasuke hesitated but nodded.

"Okay, stay right there." the woman spoke, she left the room and came back a few minutes later.

She handed Kakashi the camera and walked out of the room and Kakashi looked at his lover.

"Okay Sasuke, pants off." he said simply.

Sasuke obeyed and eyed Kakashi carefully as he pulled off his boxers.

Kakashi immediately saw it, a single seal burned into Sasuke's skin to the left side of Sasuke's v-line.

Taking a picture of it, he tried to decipher the symbol but he found he didn't even understand it, even with all his years of training.

"Okay, you can put your pants back on." he announced and watch the boy get dressed again.

He called Tsunade back in and showed her the picture and her mouth again was left agape.

"I-I can't believe...that the sick bastard would do this to a child..." she whispered.

"What? What did he do to him?" Kakashi asked holding Sasuke tightly in his arms.

"Well...I don't know how to put this simply so I'll be blunt. Kakashi, Sasuke is pregnant."

* * *

**Duh duh dunnnn**

_Emily_


	6. Kakashi's Suggestion

"What?!" Kakashi cried while Sasuke's eyes just got huge.

"That's not possible." Sasuke growled.

"Actually it is, I have only seen this jutsu once before, but I would never have thought he would use it on a boy."

"I need to run some tests Kakashi." Tsunade announced.

"Get it out." Sasuke muttered.

Both of the adults lookedat him as Sasuke's breathing picked up.

"Get it out of me right now! I didn't ask for this!" the teen yelled.

"It's not that simple Sasuke..." she started but was cut off by the boy.

"I don't care! Get it out of me!" Sasuke yelled before his passed out, from both the shock and panic.

"Sasuke..." Kakashi whispered nudging the teen with his hand.

"He's just unconscious. Kakashi I need to run those tests."

"Alright." Kakashi said watching as Tsunade lifted Sasuke's tattered shirt revealing his bulging belly.

"First I need to confirm my theory by searching for anything inside his body, then looking at his...genitals to make sure his body is developing properly."

"Forming properly?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, during male pregnancy the male anatomy inside their body changes as results of the jutsu's effects. They develop everything a woman would need to provide child. Such as a womb, a single egg, and a birth canal." the blond haired woman explained.

"Is it going to hurt him?"

"To be honest, yes. He will be in a lot of pain for a few months until his body has formed the needed body changes."

Tsunade placed her hands over Sasuke's stomach and used her chakra to search for any different chakra other than Sasuke's own.

A nervous look hit her face and Kakashi looked worried.

"Is he really..." Kakashi asked.

"Yes, and...the baby hold your chakra signature as well. I can sense very weak lightning chakra as well as weak fire chakra."

Kakashi paled. "Does that mean that..."

"You are the father of Sasuke's child Kakashi."

Kakashi slumped down on another bed across from Sasuke

"Shit...what do we do?" he asked.

"There is nothing we can do, I do not know how to do male abortions. He doesn't have a choice. He has to have the child. I'm sorry." she said with a heavy sigh.

"He won't be happy about this..."

"No, I imagine he won't." the blond haired woman replied as she lowered her hands to push lightly on Sasuke's swollen stomach while using very little amounts of chakra through her finger tips.

"What are you doing?" Kakashi asked her curiously.

"I'm doing some of the check ups now, it seems the womb has developed already..." she paused for a second closing her eyes as she concentrated on Sasuke's body.

"I'd have to say he's about three months along." announced the Hokage.

Kakashi looked down at Sasuke's sleeping face and started stroking his hair lovingly a sad yet angry expression on his face.

"Orochimaru...Sasuke, I am so sorry." he whispered as tears dripped from his eyes.

"There's another thing I want to check, take his boxers off please."

Kakashi hesitated briefly but complied with her orders, she gripped Sasuke's thighs and eyed the boy's face as she spread his legs wide apart.

He still wouldn't wake.

"Okay, if he starts to wake tell me." She said picking up a metal rod like tool.

Tsunade kneeled down and reached between Sasuke's legs poking the metal tool near an area between the boy's entrance and testicles.

She pushed the cool metal lightly against the spot and shook her head.

"What are you doing?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm looking for an opening." she replied.

"Opening?"

Tsunade rolled her eyes before looking annoyed at Kakashi. "The place where the child will come out Kakashi."

"Oh." Kakashi muttered.

Sasuke let out a moan feeling the coolness of the metal and shifted his hips a little.

Tsunade sighed and released her hold on his thighs and set the metal rod down.

"Well, it hasn't developed yet. So I want you to be prepared for when it does, because that is what will cause him the most pain out of the process of his body adapting." she warned looking Kakashi's firmly in the eyes.

Kakashi reached down and stroked Sasuke's hair.

"He's not going to forgive me for this." he whispered.

Tsunade swallowed, she couldn't' believe she was about to say this.

"Kakashi, he loves you. If he loves you that much I'm sure he will forgive you. After all it was not your fault that Orochimaru experimented on him."

"I just feel so guilty Lady Hokage." he admited.

"I know you do..." she patted his shoulder reassuringly.

"...but he'll forgive you Kakashi, it'll just take time."

"Thank you Hokage Sama." he whispered.

Tsunade nodded in reply and went to the sink to clean the metal tool.

"When can I take him home?" Kakashi asked.

"Well, I'd like to do a few more tests, but they can wait til tomorrow. You can take him on home if you want."

Kakashi nodded and grabbed a blanket off a stack of bedding off of a chair in the corner of the room.

He walked back over to Sasuke and wrapped his waist with the blanket making sure his waist and stomach were covered.

The villagers didn't need to harass him, sure they would find out, but now wasn't a good time for them to know.

Carefully Kakashi picked his young lover up into his arms and formed a seal with one hand, then he and Sasuke were gone with a poof of smoke.

"Damn you Orochimaru..." Tsunade whispered biting her lip to vent her frustrations.

~Konoha: Kakashi's House (Living Room)~

Kakashi poofed into his living room still holding Sasuke protectively in his arms.

He looked down at his student and stood there for a long time, just admiring his sleeping facial features.

Letting out a sigh, he made his way to the bedroom and pulled the covers back before laying Sasuke in the bed and covering him up with a light weight blanket so he wouldn't get too hot.

"Sasuke...I'm so sorry." he whispered sitting on the edge of the bed while he gently caressed Sasuke's pale cheek.

Sasuke shifted suddenly and winced in pain catching Kakashi's attention.

The boy opened his eyes and immediately shut them when light flooded his vision.

"K-Kakashi?" he whispered.

"Yeah." the Jonin croaked nervously.

"What happened..." Sasuke asked tiredly.

"Well, I brought you home." the older male smiled.

The boy started to daze off into space appearing to be thinking, then Sasuke's eyes widened and Kakashi flinched he knew what was coming.

He knew Sasuke was going to be mad at him.

Sasuke's eyes started to leak tears as he pulled back the covers revealing his pale and swollen stomach, he reached down and place a trembling hand on top of it and started to cry hysterically.

"Sasuke..." Kakashi whispered sympathetically reaching out to give his love a hug, but Sasuke shoved him away with what little strength he had.

"Don't touch me!" he yelled angrily at the older man.

"Sasuke I-" Kakashi started only to be cut off by Sasuke's angered and distraught voice.

"Shut up! This is your fault!"

Kakashi frowned in disapproval and a bit of hurt.

"No, I didn't do this...well I did, but Orochimaru is the one who caused this to happen Sasuke." he pointed out.

"I-I don't want this! I didn't want this to happen to me! It's not fair!" the ebony haired boy cried.

Kakashi felt his heart wrench painfully in his chest cavity at the young teenager's cries.

"Shh...I know Sas. I know." he said sitting on the side of the bed and pulling Sasuke into a hug where Sasuke broke down into hysterical sobs, crying on his sensei and lover's broad chest.

"What am I going to do..." he whispered.

"I'm sorry...but Lady Tsunade says there is nothing she can do for this, I'm so sorry Sasuke..." Kakashi said sympathetically, though this caused Sasuke to start crying harder as he clung to Kakashi tightly, never wanting to let go.

Kakashi started trying to calm Sasuke down by channeling his chakra over Sasuke's cold pale skin, while rubbing circles into his back.

It didn't help much at first, but after a while Sasuke's crying lessened as he wore himself out and just sat resting his head against Kakashi's shoulder.

Sniffling Sasuke started to speak.

"Kashi...I'm tired." the boy whimpered

"Okay." Kakashi said lying Sasuke back down and pulling the blanket that had been covering him back over his frail form.

The room was dark, the only light source was the pale moon light flooding through the open curtains on the window.

Kakashi kissed Sasuke's cheek and got up off the bed.

Sasuke watched with confused eyes as Kakashi started walking towards the door, realizing he was planning to leave he called out to him.

"Kakashi wait!" he cried.

Kakashi stopped abruptly before turning around and looking back into the room.

"Yes? What is it Sasuke?"

"S-Stay with me...please. I-I don't want to be alone." he whispered in a sad voice.

Kakashi looked down thinking for a moment before nodding his head. "Alright."

The Leaf Jonin walked to the foot of the bed and took of his Jonin vest and his casual shirt attire he wore as a Hidden Leaf upper class, then his shoes and pants. Leaving only his boxers on.

Sasuke watched as Kakashi came to the side of the bed and stood. "Okay, scooch over." he said in a soft, gentle voice.

The teen did as he was told and moved over with a bit of difficulty due to slight pain in his body, but he managed to make enough room for his lover to get in bed.

Kakashi pulled back the blanket and climbed into the bed then pulled the covers back over top of them.

He heard a small sob and noticed in the dark that Sasuke's shoulders were shaking, plus the sparkling tears running down his cheeks.

"Hey."

Sasuke's shining eyes turned to focus on him and Kakashi raised a hand to wipe away his tears.

"Sasuke I love you, we can get through this. I will never ever leave you." he said putting firm emphasis on the word 'ever'.

The teen just nodded and leaned his head in the crook of Kakashi's neck as he wrapped his arms around him.

Kakashi returned the hug and held Sasuke for a long time, it felt different though, he wasn't used to feeling Sasuke's bulging stomach pushing against his body.

He was used to that stick thin torso that he would have to hold tighter to be able to grip onto his lover.

"I love you so much." Sasuke whispered with a trembling voice while his tears dripped onto Kakashi's neck.

"I love you too." Kakashi said then reached down and placed a hand on Sasuke's belly.

"Do you hate me?" Sasuke suddenly asked surprising Kakashi to no end.

"No, why would I hate you?"

"Because I ruined your life..."

Kakashi chuckled at this, "Sasuke...you didn't ruin my life. You made it better. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and..." Kakashi paused rubbing Sasuke's stomach a bit. "...if you want. We can be happy with this, Sasuke...think. This is our child. We were able to create this child. We could be a family if you wanted to do so. After all Tsunade said there is no way around this. Sasuke, we could have a child and be happy." he whispered softly.

Sasuke looked away blushing slightly at the thought of being a 'mother' to their child. "I'm scared...it's so strange..." he admitted.

"Yes, it is strange. But we have the choice to raise a baby Sasuke." Kakashi tried once again to coax his young lover and make him see the reality of the situation.

Sasuke looked back at him, staring into one black eye and one red eye.

"O-Okay...I-I'll give it a shot..." he whispered nervously, blushing more heavily now.

Kakashi chuckled at Sasuke's cuteness and leaned down for a kiss.

Pressing his lips against Sasuke's, licking and gently nipping at his bottom lip asking for entrance which was immediately granted.

The two shared a long passionate kiss before Kakashi pulled away and kissed him on the forehead.

"You should get some sleep. In fact I think we both could use some shut eye."

Sasuke nodded at the statement and let Kakashi wrap his arms around his body, feeling his swollen middle.

This time however he winced at Kakashi's touch when it landed around his stomach.

Kakashi pulled his hand back instantly. "Does that hurt?"

"It's been hurting a lot lately. I don't know why."

"Tsunade said your body will go through changes, so that could be it." the older man explained.

"Oh, okay well try not to press so hard." Sasuke whispered.

Kakashi nodded and wrapped his arm around him again not holding Sasuke as close to him but enough so that he could feel he was beside him.

Pretty soon Sasuke fell asleep, but Kakashi lay in bed awake still.

"This is going to be hectic..." he sighed before closing his eyes and falling asleep a little while afterwards.

* * *

**Well there's the new chapter, I fixed it! I hope you all enjoyed it :)**

_Emily_


	7. Ramen Treat

Kakashi woke up the next morning feeling Sasuke stir.

Enjoying the warmth of Sasuke's body against his own he held him a little tighter but not enough to hurt him.

Opening his eyes he looked down at Sasuke's sleeping face and smiled softly.

He stroked ebony locks of hair before kissing the top of his head and holding him close to his chest.

"What would I do without you...?" he whispered to himself.

Sasuke's face suddenly changed and his eyes darted open and he looked so damn tired it was unbelievable.

"Sasuke?" Kakashi asked when Sasuke suddenly bolted upright in bed.

"I-I think I'm gonna be sick." Sasuke said quickly before jumping out of bed and running to the master bathroom connected to their bedroom.

Kakashi stared a little confused by how fast Sasuke had gotten nauseous, and just by sleeping too?

Soon he heard Sasuke throwing up in the bathroom and he put two and two together and sighed.

Getting out of bed Kakashi briskly walked into the bathroom where Sasuke was retching his guts out in the toilet.

"Oh Sasuke..." Kakashi said pitifully, he came over to the teen and held his bangs out of the way so he wouldn't get puke in his hair.

"I-I h-hate this..." Sasuke sobbed miserably before puking in the toilet once again.

"Shh. I know."

Finely after two more minutes of vomiting Sasuke pulled himself away from the toilet and leaned against the bathtub.

Kakashi left the room and came back with a bottle of water he had retrieved from the fridge.

"Here you go Sas." he said handing the bottle to his young love.

Sasuke could only nod his appreciation, his throat hurt really bad now, he took a drink and looked at the Jonin with miserable eyes.

"I-I'm not sure I can do this..." he whispered tiredly.

"Yes you can Sasuke, you're stronger than you give yourself credit for. We'll pull through this okay you'll see."

"I want to lay back down..." the boy whispered.

"Alright." Kakashi replied helping Sasuke stand and walking him out of the bathroom back into the bed.

"I'm going to get up and go grocery shopping...is there anything you need Sasuke?"

Sasuke thought for a moment before nodding. "I want some pineapple."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at this request.

"But...I thought you hated sweets?"

"I do...but I want pineapple." Sasuke insisted.

"Okay..." Kakashi snickered softly realizing that Sasuke's hormones must be hitting him full force.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke asked irritated.

Kakashi put his hands up. "Nothing."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at him. "It's not funny!"

"I-I never said it was funny Sas..." Kakashi stated.

"Just get your ass to the store." Sasuke growled turning over onto his side in bed so his back was facing Kakashi.

"Oh come on. Don't be like that." Kakashi stated.

"Hn." Sasuke replied.

"Fine, fine. I'm going."

Kakashi chuckled as he turned around and walked out the door and soon out the front door of his house.

"Man...I wonder if that had to do with food cravings, don't women go through that when they're pregnant...?" Kakashi wondered out loud.

He started walking down the street and into the village's shop area.

However when he was passing the Yamanaka flower shop he paused when he saw Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata Hyuuga.

Sakura's voice was raised and her tone angry while she directed it at the quiet shy girl, Naruto just stood there looking uneasy.

"For the last time Hinata! What happened to Sasuke-kun!" she yelled.

Kakashi stared confused until he realized something. Neither of his other squad members had seen him or Sasuke since he arrived in the village.

Evidently all the knew was that Hinata and him had succeeded on their dangerous mission involving bringing Sasuke back from the Hidden Sound Village.

"I-I told you S-Sakura, um...I can't share that...I-I'm sorry." the girl said quietly while she fidgeted with her fingers after taking a quick glance at Naruto's blue eyes.

Sakura looked about ready to kill at the statement so he decided now would be a good time to intervene.

"Sakura-chan...don't you think you're being too rough. I mean she says she can't share the-"

"Why you-" Sakura started getting ready to throw a punch at Hinata, Kakashi poofed behind her and grabbed her wrist pulling it back.

"Enough." he said firmly.

All three heads whipped to face the Jonin's direction and he looked at Sakura with stern eyes.

"Naruto and Sakura come with me. I need to have a talk with you. Hinata, you can go." the silver haired nin said looking at Hinata with a small smile.

"Um...yes Kakashi -sensei." she said and started walking down the street towards the training field where she was supposed to meet Kiba, Shino, and Kurenai-sensei.

"Oi, Kakashi-sensei where have you been! Where's Sasuke-teme?" Naruto asked obnoxiously.

Kakashi hesitated, this was going to be hard to explain to two teenagers, especially two teens who were less mature than Sasuke was.

Then again Sasuke was like that due to how his life had been, he saw the reality in things while the other two didn't.

Sakura and Naruto ran to him and Sakura grabbed Kakashi's vest tightly as she stared at him with tears rolling down her face.

"Where is he? Please let me see him." she sobbed into her sensei's vest as she buried her face into the fabric.

Kakashi let out a sigh and rubbed her back with one hand glancing at Naruto who stood with a jealous look on his face, more than likely because Sakura's mind was in complete Sasuke Uchiha mode.

"I'm sorry Sakura, but it might not be best for you to see him at the moment. Not yet anyways. He still needs his rest." Kakashi explained to her.

Sakura pulled her face away and stared up at him confused.

"W-Why? What happened to Sasuke-teme?" Naruto asked in an annoyed bitter tone.

Kakashi was quiet.

"Please, you'll tell us. Won't you sensei? If it's private we won't tell anyone. We promise." she begged.

The older man scratched the back of his head nervously before looking at Naruto with a weak smile.

"Naruto, how bout some ramen? I'll pay. Then I'll explain what's up, but you two have to keep this secret. The other's will find out eventually...but for now we don't want that to happen. Understand?" Kakashi asked looking at both his student's with a firm look.

Both nodded their heads.

"Okay, but I'll have to be brief...I have to get back home and check and see if I have any reports from the Hokage. Let's go." he said, though half of it was a lie. He just didn't want to tell the two that he and Sasuke had been dating for some time now.

One, because Naruto would just ask a million questions.

Two, because it would break Sakura's heart, knowing that her 'crush' was gay and was dating their sensei.

They started walking through the village with his students following eagerly behind him.

Finely turning onto the street where the Ichiraku ramen bar was located they made their way over to the counter.

Naruto eagerly plopped down onto one of the stools and waited for his teacher and 'the love of his life' to join him.

Kakashi and Sakura sat down with Kakashi in the middle between his students, he looked over to the excited blond.

"What do you want Naruto?" he asked.

"Chicken!" Naruto beamed at the silver haired man, who nodded his head before looking at Sakura.

"You?"

"I'm not hungry sensei." she whispered looking down with a worried expression on her face.

Kakashi felt bad, he could tell she was worried about Sasuke but he didn't know she'd be this panicked about him.

"You sure? I'll pay." he offered once again.

"Yes, I'm sure. Thank you Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi sighed and put a hand on her shoulder patting it gently.

"The best I can tell you Sakura is that he's not suffering from fatal injuries and he's not going to die." he said trying to reassure her.

Sakura nodded, she wouldn't tell her teacher this but those words just made her feel worse.

Kakashi looked up and called Teuchi over to them.

"Oh! Naruto, we haven't seen you here in a long time." the man said with a smile, he knew Naruto was one of his best customers.

Naruto grinned and scratched the back of his head.

"Hehe, I know. I've been busy. You know, ninja stuff."

Kakashi rolled his eyes trying to resist the urge to laugh.

"Can I get one chicken and a spicy beef and chicken mix?" he asked.

"Sure." the man said looking at Ayame who immediately went to work in making their food.

"That'll be six ryo."

Kakashi pulled out his wallet and got the needed cash before handing it to the ramen server.

"Thank you. Your food should be done shortly." Teuchi said smiling.

"No problem. Take your time." Kakashi said politely.

"Kakashi-sensei...what's wrong with Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked fidgeting with her hands and keeping her gaze down.

Kakashi took a deep breath before letting out a heavy exhale.

"Sakura...I need to tell you something I should have told the two of you a long time ago." he admitted looking down at the counter top.

"Did you do something wrong? Oh god! Are you going to be put in prison!" Naruto asked.

"No Naruto." Kakashi muttered annoyed.

"Sakura, I know you like Sasuke and that you want him to like you back. In fact you love Sasuke and you want him to return your feelings. That is natural for a teenage girl to have a crush on a guy." Kakashi said starting to blush a little at having what seemed like 'the talk' with his only female student.

Sakura started to blush too, but her face was more red than Kakashi's.

"Yes." she squeaked glancing at Naruto who looked away. His blue eyes sparkling a little, she guessed he was feeling a bit hurt by just her words. It kind of made her feel guilty for treating him so mean all the time, just to spend time alone with Sasuke.

"Well...as hard as it is for me to say this to you Sakura. He won't return those feelings to you. Or for any women for that matter..." he stated blushing a deep crimson.

Sakura looked up in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"Um...Sasuke's not like that Sakura. Plus he doesn't particularly find interest in...women."

"But...what are you saying?"

"I'm saying...that Sasuke's homosexual, and that he is already taken by someone."

The tea Naruto had been drinking sprayed all over the counter and some went down the wrong pipe making him choke and sputter on his drink.

Sakura's mouth fell open in shock.

"What!?" both Naruto and Sakura screamed at the same time.

"Sasuke is gay he's interested in...men, and he's taken by someone already." Kakashi said.

Sakura burst into tears as he repeated the explanation.

"T-That's why he doesn't like me!" she cried in despair.

"Shh, Sakura it's not that at all. It's just he doesn't like you in the same way you do. He's still your friend, but that's the only thing he wants. Friendship." he tried to reassure her.

"Does that mean Sasuke likes it up the butt?" Naruto asked suddenly.

Both Kakashi and Sakura stared at him in surprise at him for being so dense.

The Jonin yet again rolled his eyes. "Yes Naruto, it means he likes it in the ass."

Sakura dried her tears a bit before looking at her sensei with sadness. "Kakashi-sensei...who is Sasuke with?"

Kakashi turned five shades of red immediately and opened his mouth to reply.

"Well...uh...you see he's urm..."

Naruto and Sakura fell off their chairs.

"Are you kidding me!?" Sakura yelled at him.

"Shh. Not so loud you'll get us in trouble." Kakashi said covering the girl's mouth.

Naruto burst out laughing though. "Hahahah are you kidding me! He's dating you! You old pervert!"

"I'm glad you find it funny Naruto." Kakashi sighed.

"Is...is he happy? He better be happy!" Sakura cried angrily.

"Yes. He's happy. We both are. Things are just rough at the moment with what has happened?"

"Wait...that's not what we were going to be told?" Naruto asked as he immediately stopped laughing.

"No it's not. Three months ago me and Sasuke had er...sex..." Kakashi paused blushing beat red at sharing that information.

He cleared his throat and continued.

"...and then that same night was when someone had gotten into Sasuke's house, I was living there after the incident with Itachi the Hokage wanted adult supervision always on him, and that was when he was taken. He went into the living room when I was asleep and someone had been waiting there for him."

"Is that how he ended up in the Sound Village with that Orochimaru freak?" Naruto asked.

"Yes..."

"Okay so what happened sensei did he hurt Sasuke?" Sakura asked with concern.

"Yes and no." Kakashi answered.

"What do you mean?" She frowned at the statement.

Kakashi let out a sigh. "The thing you have to understand about Orochimaru...is that he likes to play with the lives of people for his own pleasure or to benefit himself somehow. He manipulates people, he can control what they do. He can warp their minds, turn them into pawns. Or just cause pain to a person in every way possible. He enjoys causing people pain and doing his evil experiments on them."

"Okay so what happened?" Naruto asked irritated.

"Orochimaru experimented on Sasuke. He performed some forbidden jutsu mixed with the drugs and substances he had injected and used on Sasuke's body."

"Well what did the jutsu do?" Naruto asked timidly, he didn't like the idea that Sasuke had been experimented on. It was a horrible thought to think about.

Kakashi gripped his forehead as he felt a headache coming on, how was he supposed to explain this.

"The jutsu...is a forbidden jutsu that allows a male to produce an egg inside their body. Sort of like how a female's ovaries produce eggs for making children. It's the same exact thing, it gives the victim or the person who had gotten the jutsu performed on them the ability to have a child. Orochimaru used this jutsu then tried to rape him in order to get him to bare his child so he would have another Sharingan user for a body."

Naruto and Sakura stared at him disturbed at the information.

"So. Sasuke's having Orochimaru's child. Or in other words he's pregnant?" the pink haired girl squeaked.

Kakashi blushed. "Not exactly, see Orochimaru's plan failed. Evidently Sasuke still had some of my err...well you know...stuff still in him and it fertilized the egg. It's mine."

That put the cherry on top, because Sakura's eyebrow twitched before she passed out.

Naruto just stared at her lying on the ground for a while doing nothing before switching his gaze to his sensei.

"So...Sasuke's going to have a kid with you?" he asked.

"Yes. I'm going to be spending more time with him too. In order to help him cope and take care of him. The process causes him pain in his body...but do not tell her that. I do not want her to panic over it. Naruto promise me you will not tell Sakura that information." Kakashi said giving him a warning look which made Naruto quickly nod.

"Okay." Kakashi finished his ramen which had been delivered a while ago before standing up and picking Sakura up, he sat her on one of the chairs beside Naruto.

"I've got to get back to the house. Do not tell anyone about what I just told you Naruto. It is important that no one else knows." Kakashi warned.

"You got it Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto said proudly.

"Okay. Bye." Kakashi said and poofed away.

**~Sasuke's House (Bedroom)~**

Sasuke woke up with a throbbing pain in his lower regions.

He noticed Kakashi wasn't home yet, but something didn't feel right.

His body hurt and to be honest he felt terrified for some reason.

Getting up out of bed and grabbing the night stand to hold his balance he steadied himself before slipping some sweat pants on.

Sasuke glanced down at his body and scowled, the once toned abs he had sported were now gone and replaced by his growing baby bump.

Feeling the sharp pain again he fell to his knees.

"Ow..." he muttered.

Sasuke continued to feel the ache and it gradually got worse until Sasuke had to lay down on the floor as still as possible while tears streamed down his face.

"Ow...it hurts..." the boy whimpered to no one in particular.

"I-It hurts..." he sobbed as the pain became too much for him to handle.

He heard the front door open and then Kakashi hollering at him.

"Sasuke! I'm home!"

"Ka...kashi..." Sasuke whispered rolling over onto his stomach and trying to crawl to the door way of the bed room to seek his lover's help.

He stopped instantly as he felt the pain again and started to cry once more.

The teen then heard Kakashi's foot steps tromping up the wooden stairs and then him in the hall way.

"I bought that pineapple you asked for. Have you eaten anything yet?" he asked from the hallway.

Sasuke opened his mouth to answer but he couldn't his energy was wearing out fast.

Then he heard Kakashi's slightly worried voice from the hallway upon not getting an answer, then footsteps coming towards the room.

"Sasuke are you in here? Are you..." Kakashi said walking into the room but then he saw Sasuke lying on the floor crying and hurried over to his side.

"Sasuke! Sasuke what is it? What's wrong?" he asked quickly.

"H-Hurts..." the boy sobbed miserably.

"What hurts?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke didn't know how to explain the situation without it sounding strange so he just motioned his eyes downwards towards his pants.

Kakashi got the hint and a frown of concern crossed his features as he grabbed the hem of the gray sweatpants.

"Can I look?" he asked the teen who nodded and choked back a sob.

Kakashi pulled the sweats off with a little difficulty since moving Sasuke's legs was causing his love even more pain and so he was trying to be as gentle as he could.

Sliding the boxers off his legs he gently parted Sasuke's thighs and looked for what was causing his little raven pain.

It didn't take long to guess what it was.

His mind flashed back to the day when Tsunade did those tests on Sasuke, she had been using that metal tool and had been poking around in the same exact spot.

The area he was referring to was between his testicles and his ass, there was a single red swollen area that was sort of like a hole that was starting to appear.

_'Is that the thing she had been talking about?'_

"Oh Sasuke...hush. It's okay. Everything is going to be fine."

"H-Hurts...it hurts so bad..." Sasuke cried.

"I know Sasuke. Deep breath, then exhale. Try to relax okay. I'll send a message asking Tsunade if there is anything I can give you for the pain." he said as he picked Sasuke up off the ground and put him on their bed pulling the covers over his trembling form.

* * *

**Well hope this was okay...I updated soon so I could please :)**

_Emily_


	8. It's the hormones

Kakashi walked through his front door with a bag in his hands, he had just run to the hospital to pick up medicine Tsunade had prepared for Sasuke to help ease his pain.

He heard a bang from the kitchen and he ran at full speed, who was here?

Sasuke was in bed hurting so it wasn't him.

When he arrived however he was surprised by what he saw.

Sasuke was at the counter with a knife in hand in front of a cutting board attempting to cut some garlic, he already had chopped up onions in a pile to the side of the cutting board.

Kakashi remained silent and walked into the room and sat at the table on a chair without making any noise.

Sasuke still had his back turned, so Kakashi took in what he noticed was going on in the room.

The stove was on, and there was a bubbling creamy substance that smelled to be honest even though he hated to admit it. Awful.

_'Is he trying to cook? If he is why is it...not as normal as it usually is. Maybe he's just not up to it. I should make him go back to bed, I'll fix him something...'_ he thought getting back up out of the chair.

He had a pitiful look on his face, Sasuke was usually an amazing cook but now it seemed he just lost his touch.

Before he could grab Sasuke's shoulder he noticed a tremor run through Sasuke's body followed by a choked whimper.

_'Is he crying? What happened...?'_ Kakashi thought.

"Hey..." he said in a gentle voice as to not scare the boy, but he did anyways because Sasuke jumped.

"Sorry." he muttered.

Sasuke didn't reply, instead he turned back to what he was doing and remained silent with tears still dripping off his face.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I know I'm bad...I don't know what's wrong..." Sasuke whispered quietly.

"What? You're not bad Sasuke. What do you mean?" Kakashi asked confused.

"My cooking..." Sasuke said looking at Kakashi with tears streaking down his face.

Kakashi's mouth fell open in surprise.

_'That's what he's upset about!?'_ he thought amazed.

"Hey, you're not a bad cook Sasuke. I imagine you just have a lot on your mind that's all..."

"No, I'm a bad cook..." he sobbed.

'Geez...these mood swings are going to kill me.' Kakashi thought nervously.

"Oh come on. It's not that big a deal Sasuke..."

"YES IT IS!" Sasuke yelled and picked up a piece of garlic and threw it at the jonin.

The piece of vegetable hit Kakashi and bounced off his chest.

Kakashi couldn't help but laugh at that as it landed on the floor.

Sasuke started bawling as a result and Kakashi knew he made a mistake.

"Sasuke, shh. I'm sorry. Come here." Kakashi said pulling the younger male away from the counter and into a hug.

"I-I want to do things again..." he sobbed.

"You will, once this has all been dealt with you can cook all you want. Okay?" Kakashi said with a smile.

Sasuke sniffled and nodded, Kakashi dried his tears.

"There. All better." he said softly.

Sasuke didn't seem to hear him though he was just staring at Kakashi's face, he was staring so hard it started to make the man a little uneasy, that was until Sasuke moved forward with such force grabbing Kakashi's shoulders and kissing him passionately.

Kakashi was caught off guard and fell back onto the table top before pushing Sasuke off gently.

"Kashi..." Sasuke whimpered feeling hurt.

"No Sasuke. I don't want to mess something up. Tsunade said she didn't know if there could be problems if we did something. We don't want anything to disrupt-"

Sasuke started crying hysterically again and Kakashi stared at him, his mood could change so fast.

"Please...I want you. I-I need you. Please." he sobbed tugging on the jonin's sleeve.

"But Sasuke-"

"I want to, please. I need you inside me. I need it. Take me. Kashi please." Sasuke begged leaning on Kakashi's body and staring at him with sparkling eyes.

"Well...okay. Come on let's go." Kakashi said turning the fire off the attempted soup.

They made their way to the bed room and Kakashi climbed onto the bed first then Sasuke joined him.

The two started assaulting each other's mouths before they stripped each other of their clothes.

Kakashi lay Sasuke on his side so he was facing him and started planting kisses all over his body.

Sasuke let out a groan as Kakashi's hands started to roam his body, moving up his slender hips, over his bulging stomach, which caused Sasuke to blush, before moving up to Sasuke's chest to tease pink buds.

As soon as Kakashi touched a nipple Sasuke moaned loudly, surprising both Kakashi and himself.

Kakashi was surprised by the reaction because Sasuke's nipples usually aren't that sensitive and it takes a while to get them stimulated.

Sasuke was surprised by how good it felt, to him nipple teasing never felt good before. Well it did, it just never got him moaning like that.

"Wow..." Kakashi said with an amused smile.

"What?" Sasuke asked lustfully at his lover.

Kakashi chuckled before replying to Sasuke's question.

"Well...either you've got a severe case of teenage hormones...or you are just really horny." he teased.

Sasuke blushed at Kakashi's words, reaching up he wrapped his arms around Kakash's neck and started to kiss him deeply, enjoying the feeling of Kakashi's lips.

The jonin's hands went back to work and Sasuke bit his lip to try and suppress loud moans as Kakashi continued to play with his nipples.

Sasuke's head fell back down on the pillow as he groaned in pleasure.

"Kakashi..." he moaned indicating down towards his naked lower half.

Kakashi was absolutely stunned, the boy was totally hard and he hadn't even done anything yet.

"Okay, okay...fine we'll make it last." he chuckled knowing that Sasuke wanted him to stop before he came right away.

Sasuke let out a sigh and then felt Kakashi's weight shift on the bed as he lay down at the foot of the mattress with his head between Sasuke's parted thighs which he pulled apart a little more.

The boy squeezed his eyes shut, his dick twitched with anticipation as he waited for what he knew Kakashi was going to do.

Sure enough, his erection was suddenly envoloped in heat and moisture as Kakashi took him inside his mouth.

Kakashi having had sex before Sasuke with Iruka and having experience with giving blow jobs before, easily deep throated Sasuke's six inch erect cock.

That trait made Sasuke jealous, not because he used to be with Iruka Umino, but because he had such expertise in giving blow jobs.

He always had to go slow and work his way down when it came to blow jobs.

Then again Kakashi had an impressive eight inch cock when he was erect, so it was a bit hard to take it all in.

He'd never tell that to Kakashi though.

The raven knew it was because he wasn't near as big as Kakashi...yet anyways.

Yes, he was still in his puberty stage so he knew his dick was still going to get at least a little bigger til the puberty stage ended.

Hell he was only four inches, the biggest he got was six when it was erect.

Sasuke observed Kakashi's skills biting back his moans.

His love did it with such expertise. He didn't even gag, it was perfect.

He felt Kakashi squeeze his left thigh a little before pulling off completely and looking Sasuke in the eyes and speaking in a seductive voice.

"Moan for me." he ordered, not wanting Sasuke to hold back his noises any longer.

Sasuke blushed and watched he lowered himself back onto his shaft, sucking and swirlign his tongue around the tip.

"Nnn..." Sasuke groaned finely letting his self restraint go and going mad in pleasure.

Kakashi held Sasuke's hips in his large hands, holding them still despite Sasuke's attempts to buck his hips into the warmth of his mouth.

He loved having control when it came to their sexual activities, but the best part was that he knew Sasuke loved it too. As the boy had said many times himself that he likes it rough.

Though this time he had to restrain himself from gripping the boy too hard and being as rough as he normally would be.

He didn't want to cause any problems to their child.

"Haaa...Kakashi..." the boy groaned a bit louder when he gently scraped his teeth along the bottom of his shaft, nipping and squeezing his teeth around very gently as to not hurt him.

Sasuke raised his shaking hands and decided to take a little control himself as he fisted a bunch of white locks and pushed Kakashi's head close against his crotch.

"Hnn...oh god..." the boy moaned.

Kakashi smirked, despite the boy pulling his head even closer against him, he still didn't gag even as Sasuke's dick was shoved further down his throat.

"K-Kakashi...g-god..I-I love you..." the boy moaned.

Kakashi chuckled, sending small vibrations up Sasuke's shaft.

Kakashi pulled off almost all the way but kept the the head in his mouth.

He started to lick the boy's erect head at the slit, pushing the very tip of his tongue inside and flicking his tongue in and out gently. This made the kid throw his head back and cry out in pleasure.

Kakashi paused after that one and started to be more gentle, Sasuke was getting too loud. He had to be careful with what he did. Guess there were some restrictions with what he could or couldn't do.

Sasuke felt Kakashi start to get less playful and he shook his head. "N-No...again, do it again Kashi..." he begged.

"If we're going to continue...you need to be quiet. No screaming." he scolded.

"Okay." Sasuke said quickly as he felt Kakashi lower his mouth down his shaft again and began sucking once more.

"Nnngh..." Sasuke groaned after five more minutes of this.

"K-Kakashi...oh god...I-I...fuck...I'm gonna cum." Sasuke moaned as he fisted the satin bed sheets.

Kakashi prepared himself and sure enough Sasuke came in his mouth.

Sasuke's elbows which he had been using to prop himself up gave way and he slumped down onto the pillow panting heavily.

Kakashi pulled off and swallowed every drop of his young lover's seed, then when he was done he grabbed Sasuke's dick and licked the head clean.

"Ahh..." Sasuke groaned tiredly.

"Had enough?" Kakashi asked amused.

"N-No...f-fuck me Kashi...oh please fuck me." he said through heavy pants of breath.

Kakashi scratched the back of his head.

"Okay...let's see how we wanna do this..." Kakashi thought tapping his chin, they needed a way to keep pressure off of Sasuke's stomach AND be able to be in a fucking position.

Sasuke being on top definitely was not an option, Sasuke hated having to do the work himself.

"Okay, hold on I've got an idea. Okay, now I want you to lay on your left side Sas..." Kakashi said as he gently used his hands to ease Sasuke's sweaty body onto his side.

"Why? How are we supposed to do it like thi-"

"You'll see, just keep quiet and do what I say." the jonin purred into the thirteen year old's ear.

Sasuke nodded and felt Kakashi lift his leg and prop it up over one shoulder and putting his arm down in front of it pinning it in place against his shoulder.

Kakashi maneuvered his way between the Sasuke's parted legs and somehow managed to position himself without dropping Sasuke's leg.

"Okay...ready?" he whispered lovingly at the teen.

"Yes...o-oh god yes. F-Fuck me Kashi...please fuck m-me." Sasuke moaned eagerly.

Kakashi just chuckled at the response and pushed his way in slowly, letting Sasuke's body get used to having sex again.

Sasuke's panting picked up as his eyes were lidded with pleasure.

Just having Kakashi inside him made him was amazing. Oh how he had missed this.

Kakashi started to move slowly at first then gradually he picked up the pace.

"Ngh...fuck. You're tighter than I remember..." Kakashi grunted.

"Ahh...g-god...nnnn...harder..." Sasuke moaned loudly.

"Well if you insist." Kakashi replied and started to go at it, trying to make his pace and thrusts perfect.

He was trying to satisfy the boy, but he already knew from experience that during sex the boy was insatiable. He always had been.

"Haaaa, oh god!" Sasuke cried a little too loudly.

Kakashi sighed listening to Sasuke's quick breaths before using his other hand to muffle Sasuke's constant yammering during the whole process.

"I obviously need to train you to be quiet during sex. That's one thing we can work on." he muttered.

Usually Sasuke would have taken offense to that, it was true he was loud when it came to making love, but he was too wrapped up in bliss to care nor listen to what Kakashi was saying.

Sasuke wrapped a hand around Kakashi's upper arm, just holding onto it.

Kakashi just shrugged and figured Sasuke just wanted to hold onto him some how while this was going on, he didn't know. Didn't care.

Sasuke groaned loudly into the jonin's hand his free leg bending while he curled his toes tightly.

It felt so damn good.

God how he loved Kakashi, he didn't know what he would do without him.

With a small cry Kakashi leaned his head down to his collar bone as he came inside Sasuke's smaller body.

He removed his hand from Sasuke's face and Sasuke rolled over onto his back panting like a dog in the summer heat, hell so was Kakashi he was panting so hard he felt he couldn't get enough oxygen.

"That was *pant* fun. *pant pant* I've missed *pant* thi-" Kakashi stopped as he saw Sasuke with tears running down his face.

Panic filled him as he sat up and pulled Sasuke into his lap.

"Hey...shh. Did I hurt you? What hurts?" he asked the teen.

"I-I don't want you to leave me..." Sasuke whispered burying his face into Kakashi's chest.

"What? Sasuke, you know I'm not going to leave you. Why would you think that?" he asked.

"N-No...I-I want you to stay with me. I don't want you to leave." the boy said sadly as he looked over passed Kakashi and at the book case.

Kakashi turned his head to look at the book case and studied the books, he saw one with that read "The Afterlife".

This made the man smile slightly.

"You mean when I die?" he asked.

Sasuke nodded.

"Sas...I'm going to tell you something. Promise me you will always remember this. Even when I die and go somewhere else, when your time comes and you meet me in the afterlife. I'm going to bang you right then and there." Kakashi said with a mischievous grin at his joke.

This made Sasuke burst out laughing, "You're such a perv."

"I know." Kakashi chuckled as he hugged Sasuke close to him.

"Shower?" he suggested.

Sasuke nodded so Kakashi helped lift him to his feet, Sasuke's body was physically and sexually exhausted.

"I love you so much..." Kakashi whispered into Sasuke's ear, then paused before continuing.

"...I will always love you."

* * *

**Ahem...well. Talk about excitement...**

_Emily_


	9. Team 7 Reunited

It had been a month since that night.

That night when they had had amazing intercourse.

This month though, Sasuke's hormones had gone spiraling out of control.

Unfortunately for Kakashi that meant Sasuke was always horny and unable to satisfy.

Even when he told Sasuke 'Not right now' or 'I'm not in the mood' Sasuke would always find some way to get him into bed and have sex.

Whether it was crying, begging, acting like a needy slut, playing with himself in front of him, or just teasing until he said yes. He still always got him into bed.

Though Kakashi couldn't complain because each of the eleven times they had sex this month, it was always amazing and never once would he regret it afterwards.

Right now Sasuke was sulking in the kitchen.

He and Kakashi got into a fight because he tried to use chakra to keep his body pumped and able to do things without being tired.

Kakashi had gotten mad, mainly because Tsunade had told both of them that Sasuke was not allowed to use his chakra because it could hurt their child that was still developing inside him.

She had explained that the child needed Sasuke to store and contain all his own chakra in order for the infant to be able to absorb some of it, which would keep them from having a miscarriage.

Kakashi had scolded him angrily and he had told him to 'shut up' and to stop babying him, he told him that he may be pregnant for the moment but he was still a ninja.

Then of course the jonin had to go say something offensive in reply and Sasuke got angry and told him to go away.

Though the two both knew he just needed to cool down and cry his emotions out before calming back down.

Sasuke let out a long sigh as he stared out the kitchen window.

He felt a jolt inside his stomach and winced slightly at the feeling of the baby kicking, he still wasn't used to this.

Then again it had only just started doing that five days ago.

Slipping his hand under his shirt he placed his hand on his stomach and rubbed the area where the child's feet were hitting against the inside of his body.

Letting out a sigh he stood up from the table and started walking to his and Kakashi's bedroom to take a nap.

~Uchiha Manor (Backyard)~

Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura had just arrived at Sasuke's house,

Kakashi had finely decided that he could trust Naduto and akura with the fact that Sasuke was pregnant, they hadn't seen him at all yet.

"Now, don't say anything to him about his condition. He looks different and he's very sensitive and emotional over it, he doesn't want to be like this you have to keep that in mind. He wants to be the talented ninja he's always been but at the moment he can't do that and that hurts him. Oh and I'm just going to warn you now. Try not to make him mad."

"Why?" Sakura asked confused.

"To put it simple he has quite the temper now." was the muttered reply she received from the jonin.

"Oh, so he's like Sakura?" Naruto chimed earning a hard knock on the head from the pink haired girl.

"YOU IDIOT I'LL SHOW YOU TEMPER!" she growled.

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "No, he's just has a major problem mood swings...and hormones."

Naruto almost busted out laughing at the last comment about hormones.

'Since when did Sasuke have hormones!' he thought amused.

A look from Sakura told him to shut up though.

Sakura looked at her sensei as he opened the door and walked inside the living room inviting them in.

"Sensei can I...ask you a personal question?" she asked with a blush appearing on her face.

"Go ahead." Kakashi said with nod of his head.

"Well uh...how often do you and Sasuke...uh, you know..."

Kakashi blushed three shades of crimson at the question.

"I-I'm sorry Kakashi Sensei I shouldn't have asked..."

"No...no it's okay. Well as of lately of this current month, since Sasuke's been having insane hormone increases he's constantly horny and he's unable to satisfy. So technically this month it's been whenever he feels like it."

Sakura blushed again and Naruto looked down thinking.

"So he forces you into sex?" he asked.

"No, no nothing like that. He just finds some way to convince me to uh...yeah." he said awkwardly as he scratched the back of his head nervously.

The two were silent as Kakashi led them up the stairs of the manor's second floor before stopping outside a closed door.

He turned around and raised a hand motioning for the two to stop.

Once nodded and stood still he knocked on the door.

"Sasuke? Can I come in?" he asked.

"Well yeah, it's our room." he heard the annoyed reply from behind the door.

Obviously Sasuke did not and was not expecting visitors

Kakashi sighed and looked at the others before turning back to the closed door.

"I brought you something."

"Oh?" was the reply he got.

"Yeah." Kakashi said and with that he opened the door.

Sasuke was sitting on the bed with damp hair, and wore just his boxers holding a picture of something in his hand. He must have just gotten out of the shower.

The raven looked up with a smile that fell instantly once he saw Naruto and Sakura.

"I brought you some company...Sas." Kakashi explained.

Panic filled Sasuke's now watering eyes as he quickly grabbed the satin sheets and covered his changed body, hiding his stomach from his comrad's view.

Kakashi frowned as Sasuke started to sob uncontrollably. "Sasuke...? Love what's wrong?"

Naruto and Sakura watched the scene confused until their sensei turned around and spoke to them.

"Can you two give us a minute? Stand outside the door I'll tell you when it's okay to come in."

"Sure sensei." Sakura replied.

She and Naruto walked outside and Kakashi walked over to Sasuke who was still crying on the bed.

"Why would you bring them here!" he sobbed.

"Because they are your team mates and your friends..."

"I-I don't want them to see!" he sobbed hysterically.

Kakashi climbed onto the bed and wrapped his arms around his pale figure.

"Sasuke, it's okay. They're your friends...they aren't going to laugh or judge you. Sasuke they're worried about you, they love you. They need to know eventually Sasuke...please give them a chance I promise no one will judge you for this...if they do they'll deal with me okay?"

"Mmhm..." Sasuke said shaking his head, he still didn't want anyone knowing what had happened to him.

"Please Sasuke...I love you. I just want you to be happy." Kakashi whispered nuzzling Sasuke's dark hair.

"Do it for me then...if not you them do it for me...please Sasuke." he begged.

Sasuke looked at him with unsure eyes before finely nodding.

"Okay." Kakashi said happy that he had calmed him down, he gave Sasuke a quick peck on the lips before looking at the door and calling to the other two standing outside.

"You can come in now."

Naruto and Sakura walked in hesitantly they weren't sure what to expect. They certainly were not expecting Sasuke to not ready to see Sasuke break down like that and refuse to see them.

Making their way over to the edge of the bed and Sakura pulled up a random chair in the room while Naruto sat on the window ledge close by.

"Hi Sasuke!" he chimed excitedly.

Sasuke swallowed the urge to cry again and looked into those blue eyes. "Hi Naruto..." he whispered nervously.

Kakashi noticed that Sasuke was still clutching the blanket in his smaller hand, letting out a sigh he placed a hand over top of the teenager's and started to pry his fingers away.

Sasuke got the hint and swallowed once more, a single tear streamed down his pale cheek as he slowly lowered the satin material with a trembling hand revealing his baby bump.

Sakura caught view of Sasuke's bulging stomach and felt pity and sympathy all mixed up inside her, she wanted to give Sasuke a big hug and cry tell him that it was going to be okay, but she restrained herself.

Kakashi had warned not to treat him differently.

Naruto stared for a second before looking away before Sasuke noticed.

He cringed on the inside, it looked so weird for a guy to look like that. Sure he had seen pregnant woman but he had never seen a pregnant guy before. It was weird.

"When do you think you'll get back to the team?" Naruto asked after a while.

"When this is all over with." Sasuke whispered.

"Awesome! You'll train with me right Sasuke?" Naruto cried excitedly.

"Sure." Sasuke muttered.

Naruto's grin fell, Sasuke really had changed. Even his personality was different.

"How are you and Kakashi?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise.

"H-How do you know...?'

"I told them." Kakashi explained.

Sasuke blushed remembering the question.

"We're fine, what's going on in the village?" Sasuke asked trying to change the subject.

"Just normal stuff, you know...stuff. Everyone is really concerned about you though." Naruto replied.

Kakashi noticed Sasuke was shaking and he looked worn out.

"I think you guys should go. You can come back another time...I think he's tired." Kakashi commented.

"Okay. Bye Sasuke." Naruto said and pulled Sakura out of the room with him.

Kakashi sat beside Sasuke on the bed for what seemed like an eternity before Sasuke broke down crying.

"I want to be normal again!"

"Hey...hey it's okay Sasuke. We just have to take this one step at a time." Kakashi reassured.

"I hate this!" the boy replied with frustration.

Sasuke cried in Kakashi's arms for three whole hours before he lost his battle of exhaustion and fell asleep in his lover's warm arms.


	10. Strikeback

Sasuke woke up two weeks later at night with a start, he had just had a horrible nightmare.

He dreamt that Kakashi had gotten killed on a mission right before his eyes.

Looking around he found himself alone in bed.

'H-Had it been real...? I-Is that why he's not here?' Sasuke asked himself with watering eyes.

"Kakashi?" Sasuke called in a small voice.

No answer. Just a chilling silence.

The raven trembled slightly as panic started to rise, if there was one thing he hated and feared most no a days since he was now carrying a child, was being alone.

He didn't feel safe when he was without someone in the house with him.

Swallowing his fear he swung his legs over the side of the bed to get up.

He winced, the past few days he was starting to feel the effects of his pregnancy as he developed body pains.

His back hurt especially, and sometimes his legs took a while to get moving without a groaning ache.

Standing up he stood for a second to steady himself on his sore legs.

He walked out the door and through the whole house, yet he could not find sign of his silver haired lover.

"K-Kakashi...?" he whimpered in a scared voice.

Finely he made his way into the kitchen where he spotted a note on the table.

Sasuke picked up the note and read it then slammed it down on the table in annoyance.

"Stupid bastard...went to the fucking bar with Gai...god damn him! I got worked up for nothing!" he muttered angrily.

The teen winced when he felt the baby inside kicking.

"Ow..." he muttered rubbing his belly tenderly, that one actually hurt.

Keeping a hand on his stomach while running soothing circle he walked back to the stairs but stopped when he thought he felt a slight trace of chakra.

There was suddenly a loud bang behind him followed by the sound of glass shattering.

Sasuke's eyes went wide with shock, slowly he turned around and saw a man standing a few feet away from him, his face hidden by what looked like an Anbu mask, but he defiantly was not Anbu. His attire was totally different, but what Sasuke did notice was the kunai in the man's hand.

"H-Hello?" Sasuke whispered taking a step back.

The man was silent but took a step towards the frightened raven raising the kunai threateningly.

Sasuke was terrified now as he looked around for something to try and defend himself with, seeing nothing he tried to run the opposite direction when he was grabbed by the back of the neck since he wasn't wearing a shirt.

He was pulled close to the intruder's body and a grip tightened over his throat squeezing tightly as they tried to choke him.

Sasuke tried to yell but the arm shifted slightly keeping pressure on his neck while the hand rose to cover his mouth and quiet him.

"Be still. Make anymore noise or attempts to get away..." the man's other hand with the kunai was placed to his stomach. "...and I'll kill it."

Sasuke's eyes over flowed with tears of fright, he had no choice and he couldn't breathe he was getting light headed too.

The grip on his neck tightened more and soon he felt himself starting to pass out until finely it all eventually went black.

**~XXX~**

Sasuke woke up with a pounding headache, he found himself sitting against a wall with his arms chained.

"I had been told of what Orochimaru had done...I must say he at least served some usefulness." came a voice from beside him.

The teen looked up and saw Itachi standing against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Let me go Itachi." Sasuke demanded in a hushed voice.

"Why?"

"B-Because I want to go home." Sasuke whispered.

"But what benefit would that give me, I still have an interrogation to finish." Itachi commented.

Sasuke's eyes went wide with fear, he now held a child inside him, Itachi could use that against him.

Itachi walked over so he was standing in front of his younger sibling before crouching down in front of him and grabbing hold of his chin and lifting it up so Sasuke would look at him.

"Now, you are going to tell me where I can find Naruto Uzumaki. As well as what assignments your lover is on." he said firmly.

Sasuke shook his head defiantly despite the fear that filled his eyes.

"N-No...I won't."

Itachi reached out and placed a hand on Sasuke's bulging stomach. "Are you sure you want to keep to that answer?"

Tears streamed down Sasuke's face. "Y-You wouldn't..."

"Are you sure about that?" Itachi asked darkly.

"I-I can't..." Sasuke sobbed.

Itachi pulled out a kunai and placed it to Sasuke's stomach looking Sasuke square in the eyes.

"Final answer?"

"P-Please brother...don't hurt my baby." the younger raven pleaded.

Itachi clicked his tongue at Sasuke and got ready to cut Sasuke open when the door to the room opened.

"Itachi. Remember...we need both of them alive." a man with orange hair and piercings all over his face spoke as he walked into the room.

"Right." Itachi said putting the kunai away and looking at Sasuke's terrified face.

"Let's try to keep things simple. Nothing that can harm the child am I understood Itachi?" the man asked.

"Yes." Itachi muttered.

"Good."

Sasuke shivered, what did they want with him and his child?

Itachi watched Pein grab something from the room before leaving.

"Well...I guess all the fun has been taken away. That doesn't mean other areas aren't allowed though doesn't it?" Itachi grinned sadistically at his younger sibling.

Itachi suddenly got an an idea and smirked at the younger raven. "I know, how about I play a little game with you?"

Sasuke swallowed nervously as Itachi started to unbutton his button up shirt then took it off and carelessly tossing it to the floor revealing to his younger sibling his toned abs.

Itachi walked over to a crank on the wall and started to turn it with a little bit of effort put into his strength.

Sasuke cried out when he felt the chains holding his arms move upwards and pull him up until he was standing on his feet against the wall and couldn't get back down, and was forced to remain standing.

"What are you going to do?" Sasuke whimpered quietly.

Itachi grinned evilly and reached out his hand, running it down Sasuke's body to rest at the hem of his brother's pajama bottoms that he had been wearing when he had kidnapped him.

"N-No..." Sasuke whispered fearfully.

"Let's have some fun otouto..."

**~Konoha Village~**

Kakashi ran full speed into the Hokage tower and up the three flights of stairs until he was outside Tsunade's office where Shizune stopped him.

"Move! I need to talk to the Hokage immediately." he snarled angrily.

Shizune glared and was about to say something about his rudeness when he shoved past her.

"Hey!" she called after him as he swung the door open with a loud bang.

Tsunade looked up from her paperwork and narrowed her eyes demanding an explanation.

"Sasuke's gone. Itachi came back for him." he said angrily getting strait to the point.

Tsunade dropped her pen and stared at him in shock as she sat up in her chair.

"Are you sure?" she demanded in her serious voice.

"Yes. I found a note from the Akatsuki, and the window was smashed."

"We need to find him." Kakashi urged.

"Take some jonin and an Anbu with you, infiltrate their base and bring him back. They have more leverage over him now that he's pregnant they could easily get the information on Naruto now."

Kakashi nodded quickly and rushed out the door.

**~Land of Rivers: Akatsuki Base~**

Itachi slowly pulled the younger Uchiha's boxers off his beautiful legs.

"No! Itachi, brother please!" Sasuke sobbed.

Itachi grinned and reached into his pants pocket of his uniform and pulled out a strip of dark blue cloth.

Scrunching it up into a tight wad, Itachi stuffed the material into his brother's mouth and down his throat far enough that he wouldn't be able to spit it out.

"There we go." Itachi chuckled and removed his shoes and leg guards followed by his pants, leaving himself exposed to his brother.

Sasuke stared completely terrified, obviously from the looks of Itachi's leaking member he was aroused already.

Itachi looked slightly bigger than Kakashi was, well at least big enough that if he were about to be raped by it, it'd hurt like hell.

The older Uchiha bent down and grabbed hold of Sasuke's ankles then shifted up to grip Sasuke's shins and pulled them up around his waist so he could position himself at his brother's pink hole.

"Mmmn!" Sasuke begged desperately, but his cry fell on deaf ears as he felt pain shoot up his ass when Itachi brutally shoved himself all the way inside.

Itachi groaned as he felt Sasuke's walls encase him, he was so tight it was surprising.

"I'm stunned Sasuke...you'd think that after all those times of having Hatake fuck you...you wouldn't be as tight as you are." Itachi snickered cruelly as he started pounding into Sasuke's ass ignoring his cries.

"I'm going to break you otouto..."

**~Rain Village: Akatsuki Hideout~**

They had traveled for two days in order to get here, and now Kakashi found himself in the same place where he had rescued Sasuke before.

The only problem was...

No one was here, the base was totally empty.

Kurenai, Anko, Gai, Asuma, Yugao, Shikaku, and Hiashi all stared at the distressed man sadly.

Finely Yugao spoke.

"Kakashi."

The silver haired nin looked at her over his shoulder telling her she had his attention.

"Maybe we should wait til we have a lead my rival." Gai said coming up and placing a hand on Kakashi's shoulder.

A look of determination crossed Kakashi's features.

"The longer we wait, they more chance the Akatsuki have of getting Sasuke to tell them more about Naruto's abilities, then once he's done being useful they'll dispose of him." Kakashi argued.

"He's right. We can't stop looking until we find him." Shikaku said lighting a cigarette.

They all pulled out their weapons and got into fighting poses when they heard a thud and a rock rolled out from the left behind a pillar and stopped at Kakashi's feet.

Kakashi looked down at it suspiciously then in the direction it came from.

"Ow..." he heard a small voice say.

Kakashi looked at the others and motioned for them to stay before walking over and looking behind the pillar.

He saw a girl that looked no more than Sasuke's age lying on the ground, she had fiery red hair and was wearing a white blouse with yellow shorts.

He noticed that the little portion of her chest that was revealed had circular scars covering it as well as both of her arms, they looked like bite marks.

The girl muttered something as she pushed herself up on her hands and knees and started to feel around the floor as if looking for something.

The jonin looked down and saw a pair of glasses at his feet so he bend down and picked them up the kneeled in front of her.

"Here you go." he said in a soft voice, but it still made her gasp in surprise and shake a little bit.

"Its okay I won't hurt you." he said putting her glasses into her smaller hand.

The girl put them on and looked at him, "Um...hi." she whispered shyly.

"Hey, whats your name?" Kakashi asked while the rest of the group came over to see what the deal was.

"Karin." the girl replied.

"Well what are you doing here?" he asked.

"The Akatuski were holding me prisoner here for a long time...they needed me to use my chakra techniques for them." she explained.

"Oh, well they're gone now. We're looking for them do you know where they went?"

"I-I wouldn't go looking for them..." she said fearfully.

"Why not?" Hiashi questioned.

"Because Itachi was mad when he brought that boy here, he said he was going to make sure he suffered and anyone who got in his way he would kill..."

"I need to know where they are. They took someone from me and I want him back." Kakashi explained.

"Oh...did you know that boy?" she asked nervously.

Kakashi nodded in response. "We need to find him immediately."

"...well do you need help?" Karin asked fidgeting nervously.

"You could help us?" Kurenai asked surprised.

"Umhm...I'm a sensor. My chakra techniques are in that field...I could do a search for them if you want...but it may be a bit difficult." the girl explained.

Kakashi put a hand on her shoulder and stared at her with hope filled eyes.

"Please Karin...it would mean a lot to me if you could help us find him."

"Okay. Hold on. I think I remember his chakra...it was odd, he had two chakra sorces in his body. "

The teen closed her eyes and put her hands together to form a seal then concentrated on the chakra around her.

After six desperate minutes she opened her eyes and looked at the older ninja.

"I-I think I can feel a faint trace...north, near the Land of Rivers."

"Thank you. Could you help us find him? I promise we'll make sure not one of them hurts you Karin." Kakashi asked.

"Um...sure." was the nervous reply he received.

"Alright then, let's move out guys."

* * *

**Well I hope that was okay, because that's all for that chapter.**

_Emily _


	11. Waiting is for Amateurs

Sasuke sat in the cold room crying in the corner with his face buried in his hands.

It had been a week since Itachi had brought him here, also a week since he had been raped the first time but he had been many times by now.

He wanted out of this horrid place, he wanted to go back home where he knew Kakashi would be there for him.

The door opened and Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut thinking that Itachi was back when he heard another person's voice/

"It seems Itachi's interrogation techniques surprisingly failed on you."

Sasuke stared at him nervously as tears still continued down his cheeks.

"What are you going to do to me..." Sasuke squeaked.

"Well we did need both you and the child alive for what we have planned...but I think one possibly can be enough."

Sasuke's eyes went wide and he started to tremble with fear as Pein pulled a stake from his coat sleeve and got ready to jam it into his swollen belly.

"Umph!" Pein cried as he was thrown to the side by a powerful punch.

Sasuke let out a small whimper and looked around for the cause of the man's interruption and saw Kakashi and Shikaku Nara, Shikamaru's dad.

"Kakashi..." Sasuke whispered softly as joy filled his eyes.

"It's alright Sasuke..." Kakashi reassured.

Pein pulled himself to his feet and looked hard at Kakashi.

"You shouldn't have intervened."

"Shut up!" Kakashi yelled and charged up his famous signature move.

Running at the leader of the Akatsuki Kakashi tried to attack the man only to be pushed away by a gravitational push.

"What the hell was that!?" Kakashi yelled.

Sasuke trembled violently, he was terrified, he wanted to go home.

"You cannot beat me." Pein spoke in a monotone voice.

"Yes we can!"

Gai stared nervously at his rival. "Kakashi...my friend what is important right now is Sasuke. We need to join back with the others and get out of here."

Kakashi reluctantly nodded in agreement before charging up one more jutsu. "Lightning Style: Lightning Hound!"

A large dog made purely out crackling lightning chakra exploded in a burst of light as Kakashi controlled the hound by keeping a link onto it with a stream of his chakra.

The hound traveled with speed that even Pein could not comprehend and the beast let out a loud roar, red eyes glowing as it hit Pein making him fall to the floor temporarily.

Kakashi took that opportunity to turn to pick Sasuke up but saw his best friend had already done so so that they could leave without hesitation.

"Quickly."

Gai made a small noise of agreement and the two ran out of the room to hopefully meet the others on the way out.

Once they got outside they saw that everyone was out waiting for them, though most of them were very beat up.

Anko had a broken nose and a couple broken ribs.

Shikaku had a bad cut on the side of his upper neck that looked like it would leave a scar and a severely burnt hand.

Hiashi had his chest and shoulder bandaged, blood was leaking through the bandages where he must have gotten stabbed.

Yugao had a deep stab wound in her lower leg and walked with a bit of a hobble because of it.

Kurenai had a broken arm and two broken fingers on the arm that was not broken.

Gai and him were not hurt for the most part, their fight had not been long.

"You made it." Kurenai said with a smile.

Anko folded her arms and scoffed.

"Bout time."

"Let's get away from here quickly, we need to get back to Konoha before they come after us." Shikaku said firmly.

Kurenai looked at Karin who had waited outside for them.

"You are welcome to come with us to the village Karin." Kurenai offered.

"Well...I don't really have anywhere else to go." she said shyly.

"Okay, come on then." Kakashi said with a smile.

They all nodded and headed off back home.

Once they felt they were at least a safe distance away from the Akatsuki territory they stopped to take a break.

Kakashi took Sasuke from Gai and held him protectively in his arms.

"Sasuke? Are you oka-" Kakashi couldn't finish as Sasuke's sudden breakdown of sobs interrupted him.

"I-I'm sorry Kakashi! Please don't hate me!" the boy cried desperately.

They all stared at him confused.

"Wha-" Kakashi again started only to be interrupted.

"I-I couldn't help it! I swear! He made me! I didn't want him to but he did! Please don't hate me! I love you! I don't want you to leave me! H-He was my own flesh and blood an-and h-he..." Sasuke couldn't finish as he broke down into hysterical sobs and buried his face into his lover's chest.

Kakashi's eyes widened slightly in surprise, he couldn't believe what he just heard.

Itachi had raped his little brother?

Kakashi felt pity and started to stroke his little raven's hair soothingly, "Oh Sasuke...I don't hate you...hush everything's going to be okay."

Sasuke sniffled and looked into the silver haired nin with wide sparkling eyes.

"Y-You're not going to leave?" he asked softly.

"Of course not. I love you, I wouldn't let anything or anyone stand in the way of that."

Kakashi pecked Sasuke on the lips and smiled at him.

"Let's go home." Kakashi ordered the group.

**~Konoha (A Month Later)~**

Kakashi walked into the door exhausted, he had just got done training with Naruto and Sakura.

Not seeing Sasuke anywhere he headed up to their bedroom to see if he was there.

The door was closed, he was about to open it when he heard a loud moan from behind the door.

Kakashi stood there in shock for a second before an amused yet evil grin spread upon his face.

He could recognize that noise anywhere.

Quietly opening the door he found Sasuke on the bed on his hands and knees, balancing on one hand and his knees while in his other hand he held a long thick vibrator that was turned on max power while he was thrusting in and out of his hole viciously.

Kakashi folded his arms amused and enjoying the sight.

"Oooh...ah...oh god...K-Kakashi! Nnngh...m-more...please more!" the boy moaned his dick was erect and dripping precum as he fucked himself.

"K-Kakashi...oh god...ahhh! I-I...gonna cum..."

"Having fun Sasuke?" he asked making the boy jump and let go of the vibrator, leaving it unattended inside his ass.

Looking over his shoulder Sasuke turned beat red when he saw his lover standing there with a smirk on his face.

"Jeez...couldn't you have waited til I got home?" Kakashi teased.

"I-I...was just..." Sasuke stuttered as Kakashi walked over to him and grabbed the vibrator.

"I'm kidding. Here...I'll show your horny little ass some real sex okay? Let's get rid of this for now." Kakashi chuckled pulling out the vibrator and turning it off.

Sasuke's dark eyes sparked with excitement at what Kakashi had said and watched as Kakashi pulled down his pants and freed his hard cock, which had gotten aroused by watching his lovers previous actions.

"Please fuck me..." Sasuke moaned eagerly.

"Alright, alright..." Kakashi said gripping Sasuke's hips tightly.

Sasuke was so eager for what was to come that he was shaking as he waited.

Kakashi decided to just go for it, if Sasuke was this horny he wouldn't care either way if he prepared him or not.

Diving in roughly he heard a loud moan as Sasuke pressed back against him to try to be filled even more.

"Shh...let me do the work Sasuke." Kakashi said running his hands along Sasuke's chest as he reached down to play with the boy's nipples.

He leaned down and kissed the back of his neck, sucking and biting until he left a dark purple hickey on the boy's body.

"I love you Sasuke..." he moaned his hand finely finding the pink bud on the boy's chest.

The reaction he got was not at all what he had expected as Sasuke screamed in complete agony and jerked violently making Kakashi withdraw himself from the boy's body.

Sasuke's hand flew up to his chest feeling like he had been stabbed.

"Sasuke? What's wrong...are you hur-" Kakashi paused when he saw tears gathered in the young raven's eyes.

"Hey, its okay...let me see."

Sasuke shook his head backing away from his lover with pain filling his eyes.

"Sasuke come here." Kakashi tried again but Sasuke turned and was going to run to the bathroom when Kakashi grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"L-Let go! You hurt me! Let go!" Sasuke shrieked.

"I didn't mean to! Sasuke tell me what hurts. Let me see what is causing you pain so I can help you."

Sasuke started to sob hysterically but slowly lowered his hands from his chest with tears falling from his cheeks.

Kakashi examined the little peaks and his heart nearly broke at what he saw.

Sasuke's nipples weren't their normal palish-pink, they were now a rosy red color but they didn't appear to be bleeding, but they were slightly bigger than their normal size too.

"Gods Sasuke..." Kakashi whispered pulling him closer to him to stand right in front of him.

He kissed Sasuke's forehead and then held his head against his chest while he wrapped his other arm over the boy's shoulders.

"I'm so sorry Sasuke...I'm sorry I won't touch, I didn't know. I'm sorry." Kakashi whispered in his ear.

Sasuke looked up at him confused by his odd behavior and affection.

"Why? What's wrong with me? Why did it hur-" Sasuke started but was cut off by the man who was his sensei, his lover, and the father of his child.

" nipples are swelling, that's all." Kakashi hushed as he nuzzled Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke paled visibly and his legs shook unsteadily.

"W-What did you say?" Sasuke stuttered looking down at his chest.

"Your nipples are swelling Sasuke, it happens to women so that their body can get ready to nourish the child.

"B-But I wasn't going to-" Sasuke blushed at the thought of him having a baby sucking on his chest.

"You don't have to do it for long, but you will have to when you have the baby it won't be that bad Sasuke." Kakashi reassured softly, stroking the raven's hair for comfort.

"But I-" Sasuke started as he examined his sore nipples, but Kakashi hushed him by placing a finger to his lips.

"Let's not worry about it now and get back to what we were doing, how about that?" Kakashi asked reaching down to Sasuke's rear and prodding a finger at his love's entrance causing a soft mewl to escape the boy as he arched his back when pleasure filled him.

"I thought so, don't worry I'll be careful not to touch." Kakashi said as he gently lay Sasuke down on their bed and pulled Sasuke's legs over his shoulders.

Sasuke stared at him with a spaced off daze as he positioned himself gripping onto his thighs.

Kakashi pushed in slowly at first to tease then when he saw Sasuke's irritated glare he chuckled.

"You trying to kill me with that glare Sasuke? Because if looks could kill you probably would have done it ten times already."

"S-Shut up...asshole." Sasuke muttered with a blush.

"Hmmm? Did you say something?" Kakashi teased leaning down to kiss Sasuke's belly making the boy blush even redder.

"Stop that, just fuck me already." Sasuke snarled.

"Okay, okay." the jonin grinned as he clenched Sasuke's thighs and started to pull out before ramming back in.

"Nngh..." Sasuke grunted as he gripped Kakashi's arm tightly.

Kakashi leaned down kissing Sasuke gently on the lips before going back into his position and started to pick up his pace.

"Oh god...ah! F-Fuck! Ka...kashi...oooooh fuck me..." Sasuke moaned loudly, to be honest Kakashi really did think he sounded like a little slut for a second when he used that voice.

"What's that Sasuke-chan?" he purred.

"Ahhh! P-Please...make me cum...nnngh...I-I want..haa...y-you to...hnngh...f-fill me up. Ah! Kakashi..."

"Wow...you're a little horny huh?" Kakashi muttered.

Sasuke ignored him though as he kept moaning out his pleasure, to be honest to Kakashi it seemed like it was getting a little ridiculous how horny he was.

"F-Fuck! Nnngh..."

Kakashi could feel himself getting close and he reached down and started to squeeze Sasuke's balls, gently teasing and rubbing them tenderly.

"Hnn..." was the reaction he got.

Sasuke's hard erection twitched slightly before he came all over Kakashi's lower stomach then started panting heavily from the exhaustion of his orgasm.

"You done yet?" Kakashi purred into his ear teasingly.

Sasuke didn't answer only stared at him with glazed over eyes.

With a low strained grunt Kakashi felt himself release inside his little angel's horny ass, thus making Sasuke moan a bit more at the feeling.

The jonin thrust a few more times to completely empty himself before pulling out and laying beside a panting Uchiha.

"How was that?" Kakashi asked with a grin.

"A...*pant pant* amazing..."

"Hmhm...I thought so."

* * *

**Hope that was...enjoyable. Man Sasuke's hormones are just enjoyable to watch huh? XD **

_Emily_


	12. Shut up and Listen

Sasuke swallowed nervously as he sat on the bed in his and his lover's room.

It had been a month and Tsunade had said the baby would be born next month, that is if he didn't go into labor early.

"Sasuke? Can I come in?" Kakashi's voice asked from behind their bedroom door..

"For god's sake Kakashi! Stop asking me that! Do you live here or not!?" Sasuke yelled.

The door opened and in walked Kakashi.

"Sasuke...I know you're scared, but everything will be fine in the end you'll see."

Sasuke burst into hysterical tears and Kakashi walked forward and hugged him tightly while Sasuke clung to him.

A smirk crossed Kakashi's face and he brutally knocked Sasuke out with hit to the head making him fall on top of him.

"Hmhm...foolish little brother." Kakashi spoke, his voice changing as his body transformed to Itachi Uchiha.

"So easy to manipulate."

"Hold it right there!" came a voice Itachi recognized.

Turning around he saw the real Kakashi standing there.

"Get away from him." Kakashi growled.

"Hn. Make me."

Kakashi grabbed hold of his wrist after forming some hand seals, charging up his Lightning Blade.

Running at Itachi he managed to dodge two fireballs before being blasted by a third and slammed into the wall.

Kakashi could see stars, he was getting dizzy and soon he passed out.

Itachi picked up Sasuke's limp body before jumping out the window.

**~XXX~**

Kakashi woke up with a small groan, trying to recollect his thoughts.

Sasuke came to his mind and he panicked.

"Sasuke!?" he called.

When there was no answer, not even a noise Kakashi knew Sasuke was not there.

"Fuck!" the Copy Ninja cried angrily.

**~Akatsuki Hideout~**

Sasuke let out a small frustrated cry as he pulled at the chains holding him.

He had been at taken a couple days ago and still no one had shown up to help him.

Itachi suddenly walked into the room with a kunai in his hand.

"This is your last chance otouto...what do you know about Naruto Uzumaki?"

"I-I can't tell you..." Sasuke whispered.

"Fine." Itachi stated and slashed open Sasuke's forearm making him cry out in agony.

Itachi frowned as after a while Sasuke kept crying but it wasn't from his arm, surely it would not bother him that much.

Looking down between Sasuke's legs he saw a puddle of liquid.

A smirk crossed his features when he noticed Sasuke's ragged breaths and heavy panting.

"Well, well...do I get to watch my niece being born?" Itachi chuckled.

"Nngh...i-it hurts!" Sasuke sobbed hysterically.

"Tell me what I want and I'll think about helping you."

"F-Fuck...ahh..."

"Tell me Sasuke..." Itachi snarled putting the kunai to his brother's throat as his contractions continued.

**"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" **

Itachi was blasted away from Sasuke and turned to see Kakashi and Asuma Sarutobi.

"You are always interrupting aren't you?" Itachi asked in a bored tone.

"You will not lay a hand on him. Or so help me you will be put five feet underground, then I'll spit on your grave."

"Bold words Kakashi." Itachi spoke as he formed some seals.

**"Fire Style: Roaring Flame Sphere!"**

Kakashi jumped high into the air then appeared behind Itachi landing a back kick to Itachi's neck knocking him forward.

Itachi was up instantly and laid a rough punch to Kakashi's jaw making Kakashi bite his tongue and blood to fill his mouth.

Itachi picked Kakashi up by the neck and slammed him against the wall and jammed a katana into his gut earning a loud scream of agony.

"N-No!" Sasuke cried out his fingernails scratching at the floor.

"You've met your match...copy ninja." Itachi snarled.

Asuma moved forward swiftly and quietly, he brought out his chakra knuckles and slashed them across Itachi's back cutting through his cloak and his shirt, then through flesh.

Itachi stumbled backwards and Kakashi ripped out the blade and plunged it through Itachi's chest.

Blood spilled from Itachi's mouth as he was hit and he fell to the ground having difficulty breathing.

Kakashi ran to Sasuke and kneeled beside him.

"Sasuke?" he asked looking into Sasuke's dilated eyes.

"H-Hurts god it hurts..."

"I know it hurts, hold still I'm going to take us home."

**~Konoha (Hokage's Office)~**

Tsunade was working on some papers when the door burst open and Shizune ran in frantic.

"Lady Tsunade! Kakashi is back, he is wounded and Sasuke has evidently gone into labor."

"What?! Shit he's a month early. How bad is Kakashi wounded?" she asked getting up from her chair and walking out of the room.

"He was stabbed through the stomach, his bleeding has worn him out. They are at the hospital now."

Tsunade nodded and ran out the door as fast as she could.

**~Konoha (Hospital)~**

"Fucking son of a bitch! Shit fuck! God damn you Kakashi!" Sasuke yelled as he lay there jerking against the restraints the doctors had to use to hold him down.

Kakashi winced and ducked his head as he watch Sasuke lay there swearing up a storm at him.

He knew Sasuke was in pain but he didn't think it would be this bad.

"I can't do this! I can't! It hurts! Kakashi I'm going to fucking kill you when this is done!" Sasuke screamed at his lover.

Tsunade walked in and watched the two for a moment before walking over to Kakashi and healing his injuries, then over to Sasuke and put a hand on his forehead, her hand glowed a dim blue and Sasuke stopped his struggling as his insults and vulgar words died down.

"What did you do?" Kakashi asked softly as he slowly shifted himself to sit on the edge of the bed he had been laying on.

"I used some of my chakra to calm him down a bit...for now. He's still not going to like this."

"How long has he been like this?"

"I don't know. He was was in pain when we got there."

Tsunade shook her head and grabbed Sasuke's face to turn him to face her.

"Sasuke. How long have you been in pain?"

"I-I don't know...eight hours maybe..." he muttered.

"Okay. Now do what I tell you." she stated firmly.

Sasuke nodded and watched as she bent his legs up and spread his thighs apart.

Sasuke blushed and looked away despite the pain he was in.

"This is degrading." he muttered.

Tsunade rolled her eyes.

"Of course its embarrassing. Now shut up and listen to me."

* * *

**The end of the story is coming next chapter, be ready :)**

_Emily_


	13. Mitsuki Uchiha

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! Oh god shit fuck! Kakashi I fucking hate you!" Sasuke's voice echoed through the hallways of the hospital.

Kakashi ducked as glass of water was chucked at his head.

"Umm...no you love me and you know it." Kakashi grinned sheepishly not knowing what else to say.

"Shut up! Not the time to be playing around you dumbass! Arrrgh!" Sasuke screamed.

"Sasuke push, ignore him." Tsunade spoke.

"I'm fucking trying you stupid mother fucker!" Sasuke screamed at her.

"Sasuke stop it she's trying to help you." Kakashi stated quietly.

To be honest the Sasuke he saw right now was terrifying, especially with him being so angry.

"YOU TRY DOING THIS BAKA!"

Sasuke paused for a second panting heavily as he lay his head down on the pillow, he was exhausted.

"Sasuke stay awake." Tsunade said firmly.

"I can't...I'm too tired..." Sasuke said before he blacked out.

"Shit!" Tsunade muttered before grabbing Kakashi's hand and pulling him towards the door.

"Hey wait! What are you going to do? I'm staying here!" Kakashi protested but was shoved out the door.

"Trust me you won't want to see this. Go sit your ass down." Tsunade said and slammed the door in his face.

XXX

Later Tsunade came back out holding something in her arms, Sakura swatted her sensei's arm to get him to wake up.

Kakashi lifted his head from his arm to look at Tsunade and his eyes got three times their normal size.

Starting to stand Tsunade's voice interrupted him.

"Sit."

So the man sat back down and watched as the blond came walking over to him.

She knelt by Kakashi's legs and told Kakashi to hold out his arms which Kakashi did so hesitantly.

Tsunade put the little bundle into his arms and moved the blankets so Kakashi could see the child's face.

Kakashi's heart melted to mush instantly when he saw his daughter's face, "Gods...Sasuke what did we do..." Kakashi muttered softly, then his eyes widened and his head snapped up to look at Tsunade.

"Is he okay?"

"I had to do a c-section...but he's fine, he's just on a lot of sedatives. He was asking for you if you want to come back in."

"Sure." Kakashi said with a nod while his other two students peeked over his shoulders.

"Oh sensei! She's so cute!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Are those Sharingan eyes?" Naruto suddenly piped up?"

"Huh?" Kakashi asked looking down at his and Sasuke's child.

Both he and Tsunade were stunned as they could see clear as day that the child already had a pair of Sharingan.

"Y-Yeah...I guess they are..." Kakashi stuttered.

"How unusual." Tsunade said looking at the baby more closely. "Either she's going to be a great ninja, or this is genetics."

"Of course she'll be a great ninja. Okay where's Sasuke."

"Follow me." Tsunade said and turned on her heel.

They arrived in the room and Sasuke's tired eyes traveled to Kakashi and the bundle in his arms.

"T-That's?" he stuttered tiredly.

"It is." Kakashi said with a smile as he walked over and sat on the edge of the bed and let Sasuke see their child's face.

Sasuke's eyes started to water slightly as he reached a shaky hand out and touched the infants face.

"Silver hair...like you. She's beautiful Kakashi, just as much as you are." Sasuke whispered picking up Kakashi's hand and kissing it softly.

"Here, have you held her yet?" Kakashi asked with a smile.

Sasuke shook his head and looked at him through sparkling eyes.

"Here. Take her she's not just mine you should be able to hold her too. You did all the hard work." Kakashi grinned sheepishly.

Sasuke shook his head ignoring Kakashi's joke and held out his arms where Kakashi placed the little girl in his arms.

The young raven then caught hold of the child's Sharingan eyes.

"What...? Even I didn't unlock the Sharingan, well not until I was eight...how did she...?" Sasuke stuttered but Kakashi shook his head.

"We don't know. Tsunade thinks its genetics. Your brother developed his Sharingan at an early age right?"

"Yeah, but he was three..."

"Well I'm thinking its the same case as Itachi, only a bit younger." Tsunade commented.

"What are we going to name her Sasuke?" Kakashi said nuzzling Sasuke's neck softly.

Sasuke raised his hand up and ran his fingers through Kakashi's hair as he glanced down at their child.

"Mitsuki..."

"Beautiful moon? Hm...I like it." Kakashi said kissing Sasuke's lips recieving a returned kiss.

"I love you."

Sasuke smiled.

"I love you too."

* * *

**There we go, all done. Nice, sweet and adorable. I hope it was worth it.**

_Emily_


	14. IMPORTANT NOTE! AND ALERT FOR THIS FIC!

**ATTENTION! THIS STORY IS BEING RE-WRITTEN!**

I felt that I had rushed the story far to fast. I was really excited about the story and really rushed it, now after re-reading it I see it was actually done rather poorly. The new one's first chapter has been posted up.

I can assure you that the new one will be much longer, more explained, more descriptive, and have more of a plot than this one does.

Some of the scenes may possibly be very similar to some in this one. Some may not. But there will be lots more to look forward to.

Talk you you guys later! I hope you will like the new one! Like I said the first chapter is already up!

_Love Emily_


End file.
